Mundos opuestos
by silvia katy
Summary: Ella creía ser el dios de su destino, nadie podía mandarle, nadie podía exigirle nada. Era libre o eso creía...hasta que conoció eso a lo que la gente común le llama AMOR, para ella era lo más despreciable, no entendía porque a ella... y porque con él. Su mundo era perfecto, tenía todo a sus pies: dinero, chicas, popularidad. Pero no se sentía completo, no era feliz.
1. Noticia inesperada

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¿El mundo es perfecto? ¿Nosotros lo somos? Esta es la pregunta a la que se afrontan día tras día la mayoría de adolescentes, una pregunta que les hace pensar que tienen al mundo a sus pies o que el mundo les pueda dar la espalda en cualquier momento.

Ella creía ser el dios de su destino, nadie podía mandarle, nadie podía exigirle nada. Era libre o eso creía...hasta que conoció eso a lo que la gente común le llama AMOR, para ella era lo más despreciable, no entendía porque a ella... y porque con él.

Su mundo era perfecto, tenía todo a sus pies: dinero, chicas, popularidad. Pero no se sentía completo, no era feliz, ¿por qué tenía que llegar ella a arruinar su mundo?, ¿por qué no era como las demás chicas que se derretían cada vez que él las miraba? Tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies, pero justo ella, quien no lo soportaba…ella tenía que ser la dueña de sus pensamientos, era la que lo despertaba en las noches ya que no la dejaba de pensar.

Ambos con personalidades totalmente opuestas, encontrándose en un sitio donde hallarán gente distinta, con diferentes pensamientos y actitudes, entrarán a un mundo nuevo donde se verán tentados a cosas que algunos no verán como malas, abriendo los brazos y aceptarlas, donde otros pondrán resistencia por su propio bienestar. Es así como para unos el mundo que les era perfecto, se vuelve imperfecto porque se nos cruza una persona que a primera vista nos parce imperfecta, pero al final nos termina haciendo perfectos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

Noticia inesperada

Paris - Francia, 09:00 am

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta delante de él, esperando a que alguien entrara. Al parecer adivino, ya que abrió la puerta un chico parecido a éste pero con el cabello largo y unas rayas a cada lado del rostro.

\- ¿a qué hora piensas bajar a saludar a nuestros padres...Sasuke? - preguntó el recién llegado.

\- hmp, para lo que me importa que hayan llegado..., además tengo cosas importantes que hacer - dijo Sasuke volteando el rostro - ya quedé con Naruto y…- fue interrumpido por el otro chico.

\- pues eso no te tomará más de 15 minutos..., vamos Sasuke no seas así, ¡¿he!? - comentó el otro chico mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano.

\- ya Itachi, suéltame, yo puedo bajar solo –

\- ok, entonces bajemos juntos - contestó el mayor. Los dos muchachos bajaron a saludar a sus padres, que se encontraban en el recibidor de la casa.

\- Sasuke, mi amor, ¿cómo estás cariño? - cuestionó una señora de mirada dulce y cabello negro atado en un moño muy elegante - te extrañé - y tomó del brazo al chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- hola madre, padre - dijo esto volteando a saludar al hombre que tenía a la izquierda. Éste al verlo frunció el ceño y habló:

\- ¿no pensabas bajar a saludar a tus padres...Sasuke? -

\- claro que no padre, Sasuke iba bajando cuando lo intercepte en el camino - contó Itachi un poco nervioso y sonriendo.

Fugaku, ese era el nombre del padre de los chicos, era un hombre de apariencia amargada y un poco molesta, tenía el cabello oscuro y dos rayas en el rostro semejantes a las de Itachi.

\- cielo, está noche tendremos una cena de negocios con los Hyuga y no estaremos en todo el día con ustedes - comunicó la mujer de nombre Mikoto.

\- hmp, como si fuera la primera vez que nos dejan solos - bufó con reproche Sasuke.

\- si los dejamos solos no es porque queremos, debemos trabajar para que tengan todo lo que quieren y necesitan, eres un desconsiderado y mal agradecido - regañó Fugaku a su hijo.

\- padre, Sasuke lo sabe, no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es - defendió Itachi a su hermano.

\- hijo, no nos digas esas cosas por favor - pidió la señora.

\- pues que les vaya bien en su almuerzo o cena de negocios, yo tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Sasuke, mientras caminaba a la entrada del salón y salía a la calle.

\- que muchacho para majadero - miró su reloj - ya vámonos Mikoto, estamos tarde - ordenó a su mujer.

\- Itachi, llama a tu hermano y dile a donde va - exclamó la mujer preocupada.

\- fue con Naruto madre, él esta con su familia acá - respondió el chico a su madre.

\- vámonos ya mujeeer - grito desesperado Fugaku.

\- voyyy, ok amor cuídate y perdón - salió corriendo la señora dándole un beso fugaz a su hijo mayor.

\- adiós madre, padre - se despidió el chico, mientras veía a sus padres desaparecer por la entrada - rayos... ahora que hago, Sasuke se fue y me dejó solo..., llamaré a Nagato para que me cuente que tal le fue a Yahiko en su cita con Konan -

Lisboa - Portugal

Sonaba en un bar el último hit de la famosa Tsunade "hime", cuando entró por la puerta un muchacho un poco extraño, traía unos lentes oscuros que le cubrían casi toda la cara, además llevaba una gorra y una polera con capucha. Éste chico traía un pantalón ancho y se veía muy pequeño y delgado para ser un varón.

\- ¿puede cambiar de emisora? - pidió el chico al hombre que atendía en la barra.

\- lo siento chico, pero es la última canción de la "princesa" y a todos les gusta - dijo señalando a las demás personas que se encontraban en el bar.

\- hmp, como si cantara tan bonito, valla suerte que tiene esa vieja - rezongó el "chico".

\- oye has venido a criticar lo que se escucha o vas a consumir algo - exclamó molesto el tipo.

\- dame una cerveza - exigió el chico malhumorado.

\- pues muéstrame tu identificación, acá no vendemos alcohol a menores de edad - acotó el hombre.

\- ¡rayos!, de saber que este bar era de esos me hubiera ido al de al frente, total acá hay demasiados - respondió mientras se levantaba para salir del lugar.

\- ¡ja!, mocosos - resopló el hombre mientras le subía más volumen al radio.

Afuera del lugar

\- no puede ser, hasta en estos lugares tengo que escuchar a esta tipa - exclamó el chico quitándose los lentes y mostrando que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Camino y camino, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad y vio que ahí había un pequeño festival, así que decidió observar a todos los artistas que paseaban en el corso. Estuvo un buen rato mirando hasta que su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿qué quieres Shizune? - contestó el "chico" a la persona que lo había llamado - ya te dije que no quiero hablar con ella...no, dile que iré luego... si lo haces no regreso... está bien... - luego cortó la llamada.

\- ¡oye! tú, ¿no eres de acá cierto? - preguntó un hombre que lo había estado observando mientras hablaba por celular.

\- que te importa - respondió el chico mientras le daba la espalda para continuar su camino.

\- pues me importa mucho - dijo esto tomándolo del brazo - me gustan tus zapatillas y tu celular - continuó el tipo mientras sujetaba al chico con fuerza.

\- por tu bien más te vale soltarme ahora - ordenó el muchacho - te arrepentirás si no lo haces -

\- ¿así?, y que piensa hacerme un debilucho como tú, ¿piensas golpearme?...jajaja...no me hagas reír no eres más que un... - no pudo continuar, ya que un golpe bajo lo hizo arrodillarse del dolor - m-mal-maldi-to - exclamó mientras veía al muchacho correr hacía la multitud.

...

\- idiota, creía que conmigo iba a poder - comentó el chico mientras sonreía solo, más sus sonrisa duró poco cuando vio a unos hombres vestidos de negro que lo empezaron a seguir - no es cierto, como me encontraron... maldición - exclamó mientras caminaba entre la multitud.

Como pudo logro escabullirse entre la multitud, hasta llegar a una zona donde no había nada de gente - como siempre escape de esos ineptos - comentó para sí mismo.

\- valla, valla, pero si es el principito de hace unos momentos - dijo un tipo que salía de una de las casas de por ahí.

\- ¿tú? - preguntó el chico al percatarse que salían más tipos de todos lados - ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ya te dije que te meterás en problemas - resopló.

\- el único que estará en problemas eres tú, sujétenlo - ordenó el tipo a sus secuaces.

Como pudo el chico se liberó del agarre de los primeros tipos, pero éstos eran demasiados así que empezó a forcejear con ellos, tirando patadas y puñetes que les caían a algunos y que otros esquivaban. Pero como la mayoría siempre gana esta no fue la excepción, todos los hombres lo sujetaron hasta dejarlo de rodillas con los brazos hacía atrás.

\- quítenle los lentes y la capucha - ordenó el primer tipo.

\- "_no_" - pensó el chico.

Los hombres hicieron lo que se les ordenó y quitaron los lentes al chico, se sorprendieron al observar que tenía unos hermosos ojos, pero más sorprendidos quedaron cuando al quitar la gorra y la capucha que traía el "chico", dejaron caer un hermoso cabello largo y rosa. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero reaccionaron al escuchar la voz del primer tipo que al parecer era su jefe.

\- pero miren que sorpresa, el debilucho principito no es nada más que una chica..., muy bonita por cierto - dijo esto último con un tono desconfiado.

\- sí, soy mujer y ¿qué?, piensan golpearme...háganlo no les tengo miedo - retó la chica a los tipos.

\- tengo planes mejores para ti princesita - contestó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica y se arrodillaba a la altura de ella.

\- idiota, no les tengo miedo - mintió la chica mientras miraba a los ojos al hombre. Decir que no tenía miedo era una total mentira, era uno contra diez, la posibilidad de salir viva de ahí era muy remota.

\- eres muy valiente, pero tú que crees...eso me encanta más - dijo esto último acercando sus labios a uno de los oídos de la chica.

\- ¡suéltenme! - gritó - se van a arrepentir, malditos - continuó, pero por ahí no había más gente.

\- esto te va a gustar pequeña, llévenla a la casa de Martín - ordenó el jefe.

Los hombres obedecieron al jefe, estaban poniendo de pie a la chica, cuando de pronto aparecieron los tipos de negro que anteriormente estaban siguiendo al chico, que al ver la escena se abalanzaron encima para salvar a la chica.

\- ¿pero q...? - ya no pudo seguir diciendo más porque un puñete le estampo en la cara.

\- eso es para que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, IMBECIL - exclamó la chica que al haber sido liberada por los matones, había corrido donde el jefe y le había dado tremendo golpe en la cara.

\- señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó la única mujer de todos los tipo de negro.

\- estoy bien Helga - exclamó en un tono molesto la chica - dame los lentes - prosiguió.

Uno de los recién llegados se le acercó a la chica para darle un teléfono, al parecer alguien quería hablar con ella - es su padre - avisó el joven.

\- ¡ach!, esto es lo único que faltaba - exclamó mientras recibía el teléfono - ¿qué? - contestó.

\- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo Sakura? - riñó el hombre por el teléfono.

\- solo estaba divirtiéndome, pero estos tipos quisieron asaltarme y yo no me deje - contó la chica.

\- tu madre está muy preocupada, estuvo llamándote, ¿dónde tienes el celular? - siguió riñendo el hombre.

\- se quedó sin batería, además ya estoy en camino, en el hotel te hablo... adiós - dijo esto mientras tiraba el teléfono al piso y lo pisaba - tú - dijo mirando al dueño del teléfono - toma - exclamó a tirarle el celular de ella - lo necesitarás - fue lo último que dijo mientras se dirigía al auto que se había estacionado al frente y por donde habían bajado más hombres vestido igual a los anteriores.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien cielito? - preguntó una mujer rubia, luego de bajar corriendo del auto.

\- miren quien llego...ahí estoy bien, ¿no me ves? - soltó Sakura a la mujer mientras se resistía al abrazo que le había dado.

\- e-ella es... -logró decir un asaltante, pero no pudo continuar porque recibió la patada de Helga.

\- hija, no sabes que susto acabo de tener por tu paseo a estos lugares - contó la mujer mientras seguía abrazando y besando a su hija.

\- ya te dije que estoy bien, ya suéltame, que no puedo respirar - se quejó la muchacha.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué escapaste?, me tenías preocupada - regañó la mujer.

\- ¿ya empiezas?, vamos al hotel y allá me dices lo que quieras... nos observan - expresó la chica mientras señalaba a uno de los asaltantes que estaba observándolas.

\- está bien, sube tu primero - "ordenó" la mujer mientras hacía subir a su hija al auto.

\- e-es la "pri-princesa Tsu-sunade, Tsunade hi-hime - exclamó uno de los asaltantes - te amo princesa - gritó el hombre.

\- ¿ah? - dijo la mujer al escuchar el grito - hola - le sonrió al tipo para luego subir al auto.

Francia

Dindong, dindong sonaba el timbre de cierto departamento en un barrio muy lujoso, de Paris; este departamento era grande, como una casa.

\- ya va - corría una chica a abrir la puerta. Se sonrojo al hacerlo, ya que vio parado allí hay un muchacho muy guapo - bu-buenos días - como pudo dijo.

\- hmp "_y esta ¿quién es?_", estoy buscando a Naruto, soy Sasuke - habló el muchacho.

\- e-el joven Naruto e-está en su habitación, a-ahora mismo l-le comunicó que t-tiene visita - respondió la chica, nerviosa por la mirada intensa del pelinegro.

\- ¿quién es, Shirley? - se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde dentro de la casa, para luego salir de una habitación - pero si es Sasuke, ¡hola! pasa hijito - comentó la mujer mientras se acercaba al muchacho - ella es Shirley y es nuestra nueva ayudante de cocina, ve y llama a Naruto niña.

\- s-sí, ahora lo hago señora - contestó la muchacha.

\- seguro te pasa esto siempre ¿verdad? - preguntó la mujer, que tenía el cabello de color rojo, muy guapa ella.

\- hmp - "respondió" Sasuke.

\- no sabía que estabas acá, Naruto no me lo dijo... ¿toda tu familia también vino? - continuó la mujer, que al parecer gustaba de hablar mucho.

\- si...pero mis padres fueron a una reunión con los Hyuga - contestó el chico.

\- así, me enteré que quieren hacer unos negocios además... - siguió hablando sola la mujer, pues al parecer al chico no le interesaba nada de eso.

\- "_tsk, ¿a qué hora vendrá Naruto?, su mamá no para de hablar, ya veo a quien salió, pobre tío Minato, con estos dos acá debe vivir un infierno_" - pensaba Sasuke.

\- ¡teme! ... te tardaste - exclamó un rubio bajando por las escaleras.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME! Digas teme, dobe - reclamaba Sasuke, al darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa callo.

\- Naruto, ¿qué modales son esos? - regañó la pelirroja.

\- ¡hay mamá!, no me regañes, Sasuke y yo nos tratamos así - comentó el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

\- mi amor, no te pongas así, no quería regañarte, solo... ¿me perdonas? - dijo la mujer como si le hablara a un bebé.

\- "_pero que le pasa a la tía, valla ahora ya se a quien se parece Naruto_" - pensaba Sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- bueno ma' no te preocupes, el tem digo Sasuke y yo tenemos cosas que hacer - soltó para luego coger al pelinegro del brazo y arrastrarlo hacía su habitación.

\- ¡niños! - exclamó la mujer - ¡HEEYY!, tú niñaaa, despiertaaa - riñó a la chica que se había quedado hechizada por el pelinegro - a trabajar -

\- s-si señora -

\- dile a Naruto que iré al club con Karura Sabaku No - avisó la mujer mientras cogía las llaves de su auto.

En la habitación...

\- oye dobe, ¿qué rayos...? - lo interrumpió Naruto.

\- mi madre ya se fue, vallamos a un lugar muy cool en la ciudad - expresó con mirada y voz picarona.

\- ¿ah?, ¿qué lugar?, explícate - ordenó

\- pueees, mira - le extendió un papel de colores - iremos allí -

\- el chico leyó lo que decía el papel - ¡ja!, no te prestaré mi auto -

\- no lo necesito - sonrió mostrándole unas llaves mientras las movía de allá para acá.

\- dobe, no crees que estás jugando con fuego -

\- no me digas que tienes miedo, Sasuke-teme gallina - empezó a fastidiar el rubio -

\- cállate dobe, yo no tengo miedo a nada, pero ¿esas no son las llaves del tío Minato? -

\- sip, mi auto está en reparación, ya sabes yo quería color naranja y -

\- y lo pintaron rosa, hmp, típico de ti -

\- bueno vendrás conmigo ¿sí o no? -

\- claro, quiero ver cómo te hacen papilla en la corrida de autos - se burló Sasuke.

\- por supuesto que no perderé, saldré triunfador y todas las chicas de la escuela querrán salir conmigo - dijo esto con pose de héroe.

\- lo que tú digas, pero ya vámonos ¿no?, aquí dice 12:00, y son las 11:35 -

\- si tienes razón ya vámonos - cogió al pelinegro de la camisa

\- ¿porque haces lo mismo siempre? - reclamó Sasuke, soltándose del agarre, y así salieron de la casa dejando a una Shirley con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Lisboa

Entraban a una zona residencial un auto lujoso de un color muy llamativo ¨rojo pasión¨, y detrás de él venían dos autos más pequeños negros. Al detenerse los tres autos, del rojo bajo a toda prisa una peli rosa, azotando fuertemente la puerta.

\- Sakura, espera, es una orden - gritó desesperadamente una rubia mientras salía detrás de la chica.

\- ¡ach!, ¿ahora qué quieres?, ¿me darás un sermón en la calle? - respondió dándose la vuelta para encarar a su mamá.

\- no, entremos juntas - tomó del brazo a su hija -

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, mientras que detrás de ellas se acercaban los demás tipos de negro.

\- me dirás ¿por qué escapaste? - cuestionó la mujer -

\- ya te dije que no escapee, solo quería explorar, me aburro metida en estas cuatro paredes, ¿no lo entiendes? -

\- valla al fin llegan - se escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras salía al recibidor donde estaban las dos mujeres.

\- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? - exclamó molesta la chica.

\- yo lo llamé Sakura - respondió la mujer rubia.

\- pero… ¿por qué? -

\- ¿por qué?, preguntas que por qué...soy tu padre si no lo has olvidado -

\- aquí el que olvida las cosas es otro - bufó Sakura.

\- no vine para escuchar tus tontos reclamos, solo estoy aquí para darte una noticia muy importante - anunció el hombre de cabello rosa.

\- pues fíjate que no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu dichosa noticia - rezongó Sakura caminando hacía las escaleras.

\- Sakura, espera... lo que tiene que decirte tu padre es importante, escúchalo por favor - rogó la mujer.

\- Tsunade, no le ruegues, va a tener que escucharme aunque no quiera -

\- pues te oigo ¡PAPITO! -

\- el hombre sonrió de forma maquiavela - estoy harto de tu comportamiento Sakura, así que tú decides, o cambias tu manera de ser o -

\- ¿o qué?, vas a castigarme, me quitaras las tarjetas de crédito, pues toma no las necesito -

\- no me refería a eso - avisó el hombre - es simple, te llevaré conmigo a Israel, y estarás lejos de tu madre -

\- ¿qué? - miró extrañada a la mujer que estaba tras el hombre - Tsunade, ¿no dirás nada? -

\- hija él también tiene derechos sobre ti, así que volveremos a Japón y estudiarás allí -

\- o si decides continuar con tu vida de relajada, vendrás conmigo - afirmó el hombre.

\- yo no iré contigo así sea el fin del mundo, en cuanto a ti - miró a su madre - esto, no te lo perdonaré nunca - y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

\- te dije que esa niña necesitaba una correa - refunfuñó el hombre.

\- cállate, jamás estuviste con ella, así que no tienes ningún derecho en reclamar nada, lo único que te pido es que la dejes en paz, volveremos a Japón y estará en el colegio que elegiste para ella, no te permitiré que la separes de mí... ¿escuchaste? -

\- ya te dije, no quiero que ande en problemas, los chismes vuelan y su comportamiento perjudica mi carrera de ministro, si tú no la controlas tendré que hacerlo yo - fue lo último que dijo el hombre y salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

\- ¡Sakura! - exclamó tristemente la mujer.

...

\- esto no puede ser - gritó muy enojada la peli rosa.

\- tenía una vida en Inglaterra, estúpido viejo, pero esta me las pagas...jamás iré contigo, no me importa si debo ir a un colegio de hijos de ladrones como tú o lo que sea, prefiero eso a que estar contigo - resopló enfadada, para luego tomar una maleta y empezar a meter su ropa.

\- TOC, TOC- sonó la puerta.

\- tsk, ahora que quieres - soltó la chica.

\- Sakura d-debemos irnos, el vuelo sale en dos horas - comentó una chica de cabello negro asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ... ¿El indeseable ya se fue?- preguntó Sakura

\- s-sí, tu padre ya no está, dijo que tenía una reunión y - fue interrumpida.

\- no me importa lo que haga ese tipo Shizune, solo quería saber si estaba o no - caminó hasta la puerta - que alguien lleve la maleta - y salió del cuarto. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre.

\- hija, hablemos - pidió la rubia de ojos cafés.

\- ¿qué quieres?, yo no qui - no pudo continuar maldiciendo porque su madre la había tomado por sorpresa y le estaba dando un abrazo - ¿qué...? -

\- perdóname... por no haberte contado esta noticia, sé que es inesperada, creí que solo eran amenazas pero cuando lo llame me dijo lo que pensaba, no quiero que te aleje de mi cariño - sollozó la mujer.

\- o-oye, estas dejándome sin poder respirar..., y si me molesta que él haya tenido que decírmelo, pero prefiero quedarme contigo que irme a vivir con ese tipo - escupió la chica con rencor en cada palabra.

\- no hables así, él es tu padre, aunque no lo quieras -

\- mira, si vas a decirme lo mismo de siempre, pierde cuidado, al que le guardo rencor es a él, y ya suéltame - exclamó Sakura alejándose de su madre - Shizune dijo que el avión salía en 2 horas así que vámonos ya - afirmó y salió a la calle.

\- Shizune te esperamos en el auto - gritó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que nadie sabe de dónde saco - perdón Sakura -

Francia

\- eres un idiota Naruto - gruñía un pelinegro.

\- ya Sasuke, ya no me digas nada - exclamaba un rubio con aura deprimente a su alrededor.

\- sabía que ibas a perder, pero dejar así el auto del tío... eso no lo creí... -

\- ¿qué haré?, debes ayudarme teme, estas embarrado igual que yo -

\- yo no fui quien se andaba luciendo como todo un ganador antes de la carrera -

\- oye, si ese bastardo no se hubiera atravesado en mi camino, ahora estaría celebrando con las chicas - sollozaba el rubio a lado de un auto destrozado completamente -

\- hmp, apuesto $100, a que el tío Minato te cuelga en la entrada de tu casa -

\- claro que no, mi madre me ayudará lo sé, pero...necesito dinero, ¿me prestas? -

\- ¡ja!, ¿es broma?, aun no me has devuelto lo que te preste las vacaciones pasadas -

\- pero Sasuke, creí que me habías regalado ese dinero...no importa, mira lo que encontré en casa - sonrió Naruto mientras sacaba de debajo del asiento del auto un cofre mediano, bañado en plata y oro, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en él -

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso dobe? - preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

\- lo encontré en la vitrina de mi madre, creo que lo compró en uno de sus viajes, porque tenía un poco de tierra extraña que ya tiré - expresó con orgullo el rubio.

\- ¿tierra extraña?, ¿y qué piensas hacer con eso? -

\- lo empeñaré para pagar el seguro del auto de papá, luego cuando regrese al colegio ahorraré y vendré a buscarlo...total no creo que mamá lo noté -

\- ¿y qué harás con la tierra que tenía? -

\- pues le pondré un poco de arena de mar, ya que la anterior era casi igual -

\- hmp, pues no creo que los tío te dejen regresar a Francia cuando estén en España, además el tío es exigente con eso de las clases -

\- yo ya veré como me las ingenio -

\- teme, creo que no será necesario que regreses a tu casa - exclamó Sasuke con la mirada apuntando detrás de Naruto.

\- ¿qué?, ¿por qué? -

\- ¡NARUTOO!, ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MÍ AUTOOO?! -

* * *

Bueno...este es mi primer fic -esta...algo emocionada...- al fin lo publique, espero les sea de su agrado y asi seguri escribiendo, porque si no lo es...de nada vale que me siga inspirando...bueno, disculpen mis horrores ortograficos si es que lo hubieran...y comenten para saber si les gusto y seguir subiendo capis...en fin...Paola muchas gracias...te re quiero...como siempre esto va dedicado a ti...gracias por todo...besos...y lean...XDXDXD


	2. Las cenizas del abuelo

holas...yo de nuevo...pues aca con la conti...primero, agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews que contestare lueguito. Pao te re amo...jeje, ultima vez q te molesto, lo jurooo, ya tome nota...y tambien te dedico este capitulo...

**Respuestas:**

**Guest: **mm..si saldra Hinata, pero no en este, aun...en otro creo q ya saldrá..

**dyauchiha: **gracias por darle una oprtunidad a este fic, y aqui esta la conti..

**ConyM:** siiii...es muy SasuSaku y ya llega la interaccion...gracias por leer...

**vany:** q bueno q te haya gustado...itachi es lo maximo, aca esta la conti..

**honeyhally: **drama habra...y mas...nose quien eres...dime!

Bueno respondi a todas...espero les guste...a leer..ah ya saben q los personajes no me pertencen, le pertencen a kishitroll...troll troll...con respeto...a leer ahora si

* * *

Japón

Era un linda día soleado, así que decidió darse un chapuzón en la piscina de su casa, ella era la más popular en el colegio, muy hermosa también y eso lo sabía más que nadie, con una sedosa cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, que se soltaba en un flequillo que caía a un costado de su rostro, traía puesto un bikini color morado, pero en la parte baja llevaba una minifalda.

\- ¿qué? - escuchó el vibrar de su celular -¡oh!, un mensaje - exclamó la chica - ¿Sasuke?, ahora que quiere, echarme en cara sus divertidas vacaciones con Naruto, idiotas - refunfuñó - carreras ilegales de autos en París - leyó lo que decía el mensaje - pero ¿qué es esto? - abrió tremendamente los ojos al observar las fotos que mostraba el mensaje - jajajajajajajajaja - empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Ino, ¿estás bien princesita? - se asomó un señor de cabellera larga y rubia, pero más oscura que la de la chica -

\- ¿ah?, si papi, solo estaba riéndome de unas fotos que me mandó Sasuke - siguió carcajeándose.

\- ¿fotos?, ¿qué tipo de fotos? - preguntó extrañado.

\- son fotos del auto del director del colegio, al parecer el tonto de Naruto cogió el auto del direc sin su permiso y lo chocó -

\- pero él está bien - se preocupó el papá de la rubia.

\- si...él está bien, pero por lo que me dice Sasuke, de esta no se salva, jajá -

\- ves, por eso no quería que fueras con ese par, son unos despreocupados -

\- ¡hay papi!, solo estaban divirtiéndose, si yo hubiera ido, esto jamás hubiera pasado - río más fuerte - ese par no es nada sin mí -

\- me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado Minato y Kushina -

\- Señor Yamanaka, tiene una llamada - anunció un chico de cabello naranja entrando al salón donde estaba la piscina.

\- oh, gracias Yahiko, ya regreso -

\- okis papi - se despidió con la mano la chica de nombre Ino.

\- sí señor -

\- oye Yahiko, ¿te he dicho que te pareces mucho a mi amigo Naruto? -

\- muchas veces señorita -

\- ¡hay!, no me digas así, llámame Ino, te lo he dicho muchas veces -

\- s-señorita, no podría, a su padre no le gustaría eso, ade -

\- ya, ya, ya entendí, pero dime ¿qué tal te fue con la miss Konan? - preguntó con mirada picarona, a lo que el chico se sonrojo.

\- y-yo, este solo somos amigos -

\- aja, si claro - empezó a reír la rubia.

\- n-no es lo que piensa, ella es compañera de universidad, se-señorita no se ría, d-de verdad - rogaba el chico, pero Ino no paraba de reír.

...

Aeropuerto de Japón: 10:00 am

\- que horrible día - bufó una peli rosa mientras entraba a la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

\- claro que no hija, es una mañana muy linda, este día es hermoso - confesó la rubia a su lado.

\- pues lo será para ti, sabes que odio los días calurosos -

\- ya está arreglado todo Tsunade hime - avisó una pelinegra apurada.

\- ¡oh!, que bien Shizune, al fin en casa, después de tanto tiempo - exclamó Tsunade.

\- Shizune, dame mis lentes, no soportó el estúpido clima de este lugar - resopló cansada y molesta la chica.

\- s-si Sakura-chan - le dio los lentes que pidió.

\- bueno vámonos ya, estoy fatigada - dijo la rubia y tomo de cada brazo a las muchachas.

\- suéltame Tsunade - exigió Sakura.

\- Tsu-Tsunade hi-hime, contrólese - pero la mujer no les hizo caso y caminó a la salida jalando a las chicas.

\- si mamá, ya te dije que no me pasó nada - explicaba un rubio a su madre que se encontraba preocupada.

\- pero mi amor, ¿seguro que no te duele nada?, ¿tu cabeza? - preguntaba la mujer mientras agarraba la cabeza de su hijo con las dos manos - ¿tu espalda?, ¿tu pecho? -

\- ya Kushina, te dijo que no le duele nada - comentó un señor rubio parecido al muchacho.

\- Minato, tú no sabes lo preocupada que somos las madres - regañó la mujer a su esposo.

\- sí, claro que lo sé, pero ahora este chico merece un castigo y tú no podrás negarlo -

\- ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no fue mi culpa, Sasuke es mi amigo y yo solo quise acompañarlo y bueno la tentación me ganó, "qué bueno que el teme se fue a su casa" - se defendió Naruto.

\- es verdad mi vida, mereces un castigo - avisó Kushina, mientras Minato soltó una sonrisa ganadora.

\- pe-pero mami, ya te dije que no fue mi intención, esos chicos me buscaron, querían que participara y tú sabes como soy, no iba a dejar que pensarán que era una gallina - exclamó Naruto con ojitos de borrego degollado.

\- ¡oh!, cariño, claro que sé cómo eres, pero cogiste el auto de tu papito y él está muy molesto -

\- Kushina, deja de hablarle como si tuviera 5 años -

\- para mí sigue siendo un bebé -

\- bueno, pero el castigo lo impondré yo - concluyó un enfadado Minato.

\- ¡Minato! - gritó la mujer - no serás tan severo con el niño -

\- que no es un niño - reclamó el hombre con aura oscura.

\- oye pa', yo pagaré el seguro de tu auto dattebayo -

\- ¿así?, ¿y con qué dinero muchachito? - retó el hombre a su hijo.

\- pu-puees, y-yo -

\- ¿no tienes mi amor?, yo te prestare – exclamó la mujer.

\- ¡NO! – grito el hombre – debes aprender a ser responsable Naruto – regañó a su hijo.

\- pe-pero…...hay está bien papá, a partir de ahora seré más responsable dattebayo – dijo poniendo pose de héroe.

\- estudiaras en la escuela que dirijo, así podre vigilarte de cerca – soltó sin más el hombre.

\- ¡QUE! - exclamaron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

\- estas mal si piensas que voy a mandar a mi niño a ese colegio, ¿qué ocurre contigo Minato? – preguntó exaltada la mujer.

\- papá, y-yo, de verdad lo siento – fue interrumpido por su madre.

\- tranquilo Naruto, tu no iras a ningún lado –

\- pero Kushina, lo que él necesita es este tipo de castigo, además yo no le llamaría castigo que valla al colegio donde soy director – dijo un indignado Minato.

\- no lo permitiré, sobre mi cadáver Minato –

\- pe-pero Kushina, es un castigo ejemplar – decía el hombre mientras que Naruto sonreía triunfalmente, pues sabía que quien llevaba los pantalones en casa era su madre y si ella estaba a su favor, jamás lo llevarían a Japón… eso creía él.

\- porque haces siempre esto Kushina –

\- ya papá, ma' tiene razón, yo estoy bien en España y ya me portare bien – anunció con una sonrisa "angelical".

\- ya vez, mi amor esta vez el niño se portara mejor –

\- pe-pero, "_si sigo con esto Kushina me matara_" está bien, pero es lo último que dejo pasar, ya encontrare otro castigo para ti – señalo al rubio menor – y bueno ahora explícame que es esto – sacó de atrás el cofre conocido por el rubio –

\- ¿hn?, ¡ah!, eso... pues estaba pen – fue interrumpido por su madre.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso Minato? –

\- se lo quite a Naruto, a él deberías preguntarle –

\- Na-ru-to, ¿de dónde sacaste este cofre? – preguntó tétricamente la mujer a lo que los presentes se asustaron, ya que conocían el temperamento de esta.

\- es-este, y-yo… lo encontré en tu vitrina, pero no le paso nada mamá, míralo esta completito – sonrió nerviosamente.

\- mmm, toma – le extendió el cofre a su hijo para que él se hiciera responsable.

\- ¿dónde pusiste las cenizas de mi padre? – gritó la mujer más que enfadada.

\- ce-cenizas – dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

\- oye Kushina no me digas que las cenizas de tu pa –

\- ¡CLARO QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ! – se exasperó la mujer.

\- y-yo las tiré a la basura –

\- ¿QUEEEE? , ¿Cómo pudiste Naruto? – empezó a perseguir al rubio por toda la casa -

\- mamáaaa, lo sientooo, perdóon, no lo sabía dattebayo - exclamaba Naruto.

\- eres un desconsiderado, como fuiste capaz - decía desconsoladamente Kushina, mientras era sujetada por su esposo para que no atrapara a su hijo - tienes razón Minato, el niño necesita mano dura... así que regresaremos a Japón -

\- ¿qué?, pe-pero -

\- ya escuchaste a tu madre, regresaremos y estudiaras allá, te vigilare para que empieces a madurar - regañó Minato a su hijo.

\- iré a buscar lo que quedó de las cenizas de mi padre - salió de la sala una indignada Kushina.

\- papá - habló el rubio - lo lamento, de verdad... yo... en verdad creí que era arena, jamás imagine que serían las cenizas del abuelo, snif, snif -

\- ya Naruto... yo tampoco imagine que tu madre guardara las cenizas de su padre en eso - dijo señalando el cofre - espero que el enojo se le pase rápido, bueno creo que deberías ir a empacar tus cosas, las clases empiezan el mes entrante, así que debo viajar este fin de semana, seguro tu madre querrá que viajemos todos...mejor no hacerla enojar más.

\- ¡hay!, ni que fuera para tanto, yo creo que a mamá le - fue interrumpido.

\- Naruuuuutooooo, más te vale que obedezcas a tu padre y corras a tu habitación ahoraaa - lanzó un grito ensordecedor la mujer desde dentro de la cocina.

\- te lo dije - expresó Minato, el cual estaba morado del susto.

...

\- ¿dónde está tu hermano? - entró furioso Fugaku a la habitación de su hijo menor.

\- y yo que sé, acaso debo estar detrás de él todo el tiempo - refunfuño el chico.

\- fíjate bien en cómo me hablas, muchachito majadero, tu hermano debería estar aquí, cuidándote-

\- no soy ningún niñito para que alguien cuide de mí, seguro que fue con sus amigos, ¿por qué no lo llamas a su teléfono?, y dejas de fastidiarme -

\- hmp, claro que lo haré tonto, solo quería saber si tu sabias donde estaba - y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

\- idiota - suspiro el pelinegro marcando al teléfono - Itachi, ¿dónde carajos estas? - hablaba por el teléfono - el viejo está hecho una fiera, más te vale que le contestes el estúpido celular o se desquitara conmigo... no...no lo haré...ven ahora o mejor atente a las consecuencias o ni mamá podrá salvarte - y cortó la llamada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta - ¿QUÉ? - gritó el azabache.

\- soy yo hijo, ¿puedo entrar? -

\- pasa madre - la mujer entro a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras - ¿qué quieres? -

\- hijo, en verdad... ¿no sabes a donde fue tu hermano? - interrogó preocupada la mujer.

\- madre, tranquilízate... él está bien, ya le hable, debe estar en camino... no te preocupes, además ya está grandecito para cuidarse solo no crees - lo último lo dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- hay mi amor, tú no sabes lo preocupada que somos las madres, tú y tu hermano son las personas que más amo en esta vida -

\- ya madre, no te vayas a poner como la tía Kushina con el idio-digo como con Naruto - se corrigió el chico.

\- hay...ella adora a Naruto así como yo a ti - y fue a darle un beso y abrazo a su retoño.

\- tsk - exclamó Sasuke - espero que seas feliz al saber que eres la única a la que dejo que se me acerque tanto - comentó - ah y también esta Ino, pero ella es diferente.

\- claro, porque ella te gusta - dijo con voz picarona la mujer.

\- pero que dices, claro que no, ella es tan tonta, además la conozco desde el kínder, como va a gustarme -

\- jajaja, ya lo sé mi amor, solo quería molestarte un poquito...siempre estás tan serio, te pareces tanto a tu padre... espero que algún día encuentres a la chica ideal para ti -

\- hmp, lo dudo, todas las tipas son tan superficiales - se soltó de los brazos de su madre.

\- pues, cuando encuentres a la indicada no pensaras así -

\- ¿solo viniste a preguntar por Itachi? - cambió de tema el chico.

\- ¡hay lo olvidaba!, Kushina me llamó y no sabes lo que me dijo -

\- "_hay no puede ser, chismes de mujeres, eso NOO_" - pensó Sasuke.

\- Naruto será trasladado a tu escuela en Japón -

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -

\- por dios Sasuke, no grites -

\- como no quieres que grite madre, el dobe no puede ir a la misma escuela que yo -

\- al parecer será así, Kushina me contó que hizo algo muy grave, pero bueno no me dijo que, pero por lo alterada que estaba debió ser algo muy muy malo, y como ella también ira a Japón, pues estaremos más comunicadas y saldremos juntas, tomaremos el té, iremos de compras... - empezó a contar muy emocionada, mientras que Sasuke era rodeado por un aura deprimente.

\- "_madre, si leyeras el mensaje que me envió Naruto, lo que hizo fue tirar a la basura las cenizas de tu padre adoptivo_" - pensaba el pelinegro.

\- Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando? -

\- no madre, quiero estar solo, estoy cansado -

\- siempre muy honesto, bueno al menos en Japón ya tendré a mi hermana Kushina - dio un gritito y saltito de emoción, se despidió de su hijo y salió de la habitación.

\- tsk, estúpido Naruto, ahora tendré que soportarlo en la escuela, aunque pensándolo bien eso suena divertido - sonrió de lado - Ino tiene que saberlo... espera ella no me gusta ¿o sí?... rayos claro que no...Cuando estoy con ella, es como si estuviera con el dobe, da lo mismo si es chica o chico...claro que no me gusta - tecleo el celular - ¿Ino?,... te tengo una noticia...algo ¿inesperada?... en fin...Naruto ira a estudiar a Japón con nosotros - se escuchó un grito ensordecedor que hizo que Sasuke apartara el teléfono de su oreja - diablos, eres una escandalosa, hmp... Por supuesto, no lo había visto desde ese punto, si claro, lo sé, pues llámalo y díselo tu...a mí no me metas...adiós. Creo que este año, será interesante - y dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Así fueron pasando los días, hasta que llego el fin de semana y los Namikaze junto con los Uchiha tenían que regresar a Japón, al parecer las esposas se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya que la dos familias se encontraban en el aeropuerto haciendo un "pequeño" escandalo.

\- suéltame dobe - se quejaba un pelinegro que traía unos lentes puestos y una mochila al hombro.

\- es que Sasuke, te ves gracioso de cuatro ojos, jejeje -

\- Naruto, no insultes a tu primo, él igual se ve muy guapo con lo que sea -

\- si claro, como no - expresó fastidiado el rubio.

\- ahora entiendo porque siempre traes esa cara hermanito, con Naruto al lado es difícil no perder la paciencia - comentaba un tanto gracioso Itachi.

\- hmp -

\- bueno ya abordemos y dejemos de hacer escandalo - rezongó el jefe de la familia Uchiha, que también traía unos lentes que precisamente no eran de sol.

\- si claro, que bueno que decidiste invitarnos a viajar en tu avión privado Fugaku - agradecía Minato.

\- hmp, yo no los invite, fue Mikoto quien lo hizo - dijo el hombre mientras caminaba delante de todos.

\- lo supuse - comentó el rubio mayor siguiendo al pelinegro - ya veo porque Sasuke es así -

\- teme cuatro ojos, teme cuatro ojos - repetía Naruto detrás de Sasuke.

\- cállate dobe, sabes que el sol me afecta los ojos, por eso debo usar estos lentes -

\- da igual, eres cuatro ojos... jajaja - no pudo seguir riendo ya que vio la mirada tenebrosa que le lanzo su madre - are, are teme... te quedan muy bien - sonrió forzadamente.

\- al parecer a Fugaku le molesta que viajemos juntos - exclamó Kushina.

\- qué va, él y Minato son amigos, claro que no le molesta - explicó la pelinegra.

\- bueno -

Y así las dos familias subieron al avión que los llevaría a Japón a retomar algunos con sus trabajos y otros con sus estudios. Los padres de Naruto pensaban que era el fin a los problemas que tenían con su hijo, pero ellos no se imaginaban que el cambiarse de lugar no era el final sino el comienzo de muchas nuevas historias no solo para su familia, sino para otras que viajaban a su costado.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado...y...espero sus comentarios...se les quiere...muak!...


	3. Bienvenidos

Yo de nuevo...he aqui la conti...bueno alguna duda que tengan con respecto al fic, ya sean palabras que no entiendan o referente a algun personaje no duden en hacermelo saber con un review...gracias por leer...se les quiere

**Guest: **-impaktada- quien eres?...dime...me ashuto...u.u

* * *

Había pasado ya el mes que faltaba para empezar las clases, algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros no querían que llegara el día lunes, pero en fin tarde o temprano el día lunes iba a llegar.

\- ¿ya estas lista Hinata? -preguntó un chico de cabello café y ojos perlados.

\- s-sí, ya termine con mi maleta, ¿padre nos llevará? - respondió una chica de cabello azulado y ojos parecidos a los del chico.

\- no, el chofer lo hará, padre está desesperado así que vámonos ya - dijo para luego tomar la maleta de la chica y salir juntos.

\- valla, creí que no bajarían nunca - refunfuñaba un señor de ojos perlados, mientras los dos chicos entraban al recibidor.

\- l-lo siento padre, fue mi culpa yo - fue interrumpida.

\- no podía traer la maleta y por eso nos retrasamos, pero ya estamos aquí - explicó el chico.

\- como sea, el chofer los está esperando, así que ya váyanse y ya saben que el próximo fin de semana se quedarán en el colegio -

\- si padre, ya lo sabemos, vamos Hinata -

\- a-adiós padre - se despidió la chica haciendo una reverencia a su padre. Y salieron de la casa para encaminarse al colegio.

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio...

\- ya te dije que no me pondré ese estúpido uniforme -

\- S-Sakura-sama, por favor, es el uniforme de su nuevo colegio, debe usarlo - replicaba una chica de cabellera corta.

\- pues sabes algo, no lo usare, es ridículo - decía la peli rosa señalando la ropa que era guardada en su maleta -

\- Sakura-chan, ¿ya estas lista? - preguntó Shizune entrando a la habitación.

\- sí, pero no me pondré eso -

\- pues tendrás aunque no quieras, es obligación en tu nuevo colegio -

\- rayos,... mejor ya me largo de aquí... ¿y Tsunade? -

\- está esperándote, irá contigo -

\- lo supuse, acaso... ¿soy una niña?¨- refunfuñaba mientras bajaba a la sala.

\- ¡oh!, Sakura, ¿no estas emocionada por tu nuevo colegio? - preguntó Tsunade a su hija mientras esta bajaba las escaleras.

\- sí, mira lo feliz que soy – respondió sarcásticamente.

\- hay Sakura, verás que en poco tiempo te acostumbras y tendrás muchos amigos – y cogió a su hija del brazo para salir con ella.

...

\- ya te dije que no pienso ir contigo –

\- pero Sasuke, mi auto no está en condiciones – rogaba el rubio.

\- claro que no, seguro la tía Kushina no te deja usarlo después de tu última experiencia en manejo de autos- se burló el pelinegro.

\- ja, ja, ¿me llevaras o no? no estoy para rogar – exclamó indignado Naruto.

\- pues a mí no me importa, además lo estoy diciendo porque no quiero llevarte, de verdad eres idiota –

\- creí que éramos amigos, ¿por qué eres tan cruel?, debí ir con Ino, ella si me hubiese llevado –

\- pues qué esperas –

\- me quedare porque sé que en el fondo me quieres – y se subió en el asiento de copiloto – que esperas teme, llegaremos tarde.

\- idiota, si llegamos tarde será única y exclusivamente por tu culpa, hmp – y subió al auto azul arrancando a toda velocidad.

...

En un barrio humilde, en una casita pequeña pero muy limpia…

\- ¿ya están lista niñas?- preguntaba una señora mirando detrás de una cortina que servía de puerta, la cual separaba la pequeña sala del cuarto.

\- ya estamos mamá – respondió una chica de cabello marrón mientras salía del cuarto – Tenten es la demorona -

\- ¿yo?, ¿Quién es la que no sabía cómo peinarse? – se quejaba otra chica que salía detrás de la anterior.

\- ¡oh!, mis niñas se ven tan lindas - exclamó la mujer al ver a sus dos hijas que lucían unos vestidos que formaban sus figuras.

\- pues no sé porque tenías que gastar dinero en comprarnos estos vestidos, tenemos ropa que eran suficiente para usar – se quejó la chica que llevaba el vestido crema y que además tenía dos moñitos hechos con su mismo cabello.

\- mamá dice que como iremos a esa escuela de niños ricos, debemos tener ropa nueva – dijo la menor mientras hacia un gesto con los ojos.

\- pues serán muy ricos y lo que quieran pero nosotras estaremos allí porque nuestras notas son mejores que las de ellos Matsuri –

\- es verdad, el dinero que no gastare en sus uniformes, comida y colegiatura, lo puedo gastar en su ropa y zapatos –

\- a mí no me interesan esas cosas mami, y creo que a Tenten tampoco ¿cierto? – preguntó la menor a su hermana.

\- claro que no, por eso aún estoy en desacuerdo con que mamá haya gastado dinero en estos vestidos, los pudiste guardar para tus medicamentos –

\- hay hijas, ustedes tan preocupadas y tan estudiosas, si hay alguien que merece estudiar en ese colegio, son ustedes – se expresó orgullosamente la señora.

\- creo que se hace tarde, ya tenemos que irnos –

\- si ya vámonos, adiós mami – se despidieron las dos de su mamá mientras cogían sus maletas.

\- mucha suerte, y no dejen que ninguna niño rico las trate mal por ser becadas – aconsejo la señora, mientras veía subir al taxi a sus dos hijas.

...

\- espera, ¿qué dijiste? – se quejó una pelirroja.

\- que Naruto estudiara contigo – respondió el muchacho que estaba a su lado.

\- pe-pero ¿por qué?...o sea ¿qué hizo?, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo te enteraste?, ¿quién te dijo? – hablaba sin parar la chica.

\- ...… - el chico miro a su hermana con cara de incredulidad, ya que esta había hecho muchas preguntas sin dejar responderle alguna – me lo contó Yahiko -

\- ¿quién es ese? –

\- un amigo, que se lo conto Itachi – resoplo el muchacho.

\- ¿y ese otro? –

\- es el hermano de Sasuke – contesto a regañadientes el mayor.

\- ¿Uchiha?, ¿y él de dónde conoce a Naruto? – pregunto de nuevo la menor.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabias?, hay Karin, él y Naruto son algo así como mejores amigos, ya no te acuerdas que el hermano de la abuela adopto a su madre – comento el mayor harto de la situación.

\- ¿ah?, oye Nagato ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?...bueno al final las cosas familiares no me interesan en lo absoluto, ¿me llevarás al colegio o me voy en taxi?-

\- yo te llevo hermanita, yo te llevo – contesto algo cansado el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto – espero que este año no te metas en problemas, al tío Minato le está costando las llamadas que le hace a nuestros padres cada vez que haces alguna travesura.

-es una manera de que se enteren que existimos, además si hay diversión no puedo negarme y ya deja de regañarme que quiero llegar a ver a los nuevos reclusos del colegio –

\- hablas como si fuera una prisión –

\- para mí lo es, que tu hayas sido feliz mientras estudiaste allí, no significa que todos lo seamos –

\- está bien no dije nada, vamos – y tomo la maleta de su hermana para subirla al auto.

...

-¿es este el famoso colegio? – cuestiono una rubia con lentes oscuros mientras bajaba de una limosina negra.

-si señorita, es el Elite Konoha School, fundado en 1970, su director es – el hombre fue interrumpido por otro muchacho que bajo también de la limosina - ya Baki, nadie quiere saber en qué año se fundó esto – dijo señalando con el dedo el patio donde se encontraban.

-Kankuro tiene razón, hay quien le importa, mejor entremos ¿no?, ¿a qué hora piensas bajar Gaara? – Hablo la chica a otro muchacho que se hallaba dentro del auto - miren al parecer no somos los únicos que acaban de llegar, allá hay dos más – señalo la rubia que además tenía un peinado poco convencional, traía cuatro coletas que sujetaban su rebelde cabello.

\- ¿de verdad existe la posibilidad de compartir aula con ese rubio idiota? –

\- ejem, no lo sé, espero que sí, porque no quiero que este en la mía –

\- ¿seguirán viendo a ese par o entramos de una vez?- hablo el tercer chico que ya había bajado del auto situándose a lado de sus hermanos.

\- rayos Gaara, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan silencioso?, casi me da un infarto – se quejó la chica llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- lo siento Temari – y se dio la vuelta para entrar al colegio.

\- y pensar que es tu mellizo, que bueno que no fue el mío, no lo soportaría –

\- cállate Kankuro, sabes que Gaara es un poco raro –

\- si lo que tú digas, entremos entonces – y así caminaron hasta entrar al colegio.

A unas poco metros del lugar, se hallaban un pelinegro y un rubio discutiendo.

\- ya madura Naruto, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer aquí?, ¿quieres que te castiguen antes de que empiecen las clases?, sí que eres masoquista –

\- claro que no teme, pero es que no quiero que todos vean que llegue antes, seguro dirán que mi padre "el director", me obligo –

\- eres un idiota, a nadie le interesa que tu papá sea el director, nadie te conoce aquí, si no quieres entrar tú, pues quédate yo me voy –y empezó a caminar.

\- espera teme, no quieres ver a las chicas lindas que seguro estudian acá – dijo el rubio levantando las cejas picaronamente.

\- pues te doy la noticia que todas las chicas de este colegio son comunes y no me llama la atención ninguna en particular, además esta no es la entrada tarado –

\- ya lo sé, pero a las que las vienen a dejar en autos, ellas seguro que si pasan por acá –

\- haz lo que quieras, yo me largo –

\- valla, valla, valla, pero si es nada más y nada menos que el primo más tonto que tengo – se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de un lado de donde se situaban.

\- ¿Karin?, ¿tú que haces aquí? – interrogo el rubio a la pelirroja que se acercaba a él.

\- estudio aquí, que más sería – respondió sarcásticamente la chica.

\- hmp –

\- pero si es el vanidoso Uchiha en persona –

\- pero si es la cuatro ojos más desagradable de este colegio, te recuerdo que Suigetsu aún no llega – se mofo el pelinegro.

\- ja, ja, ja, que gracioso fue eso Uchiha, parece que en vacaciones te salieron más neuronas –

\- qué te pasa, tu empezaste, pelo de – el rubio interrumpió a su amigo.

\- oye Sasuke, ¿pero si también usas anteojos?, ¿porque molestas a mi prima?, ella no ti-¡ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas? –

\- cierra la boca dobe, si quieren seguir hablando allá ustedes, me largo-

\- uy, parece que tu amiguito se enojó – exclamó con nada de pena Karin.

\- bueno él es un poco sensible, pero en el fondo me quiere –

-¿hn?, oye Naruto y ¿Por qué te trasladaron acá? –

\- e-etto…y-yo…mmm…l-lo que pasa es que –

\- pero si es el pequeño Naruto –

\- …. -

\- hola Nagato, al tiempo, es bueno verte – correspondió al saludo el rubio.

-cielos Nagato, interrumpiste la historia que estaba a punto de contarme Naruto – se quejó la pelirroja.

\- nooo, yo ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde, adiós Nagato – y salió corriendo dejando solo una nube de polvo.

\- valla el sí que es más raro que tú hermanita, ¿será contagioso o hereditario? –

\- es mejor que te vayas Nagato o regresaras en una camilla – exclamo tétricamente la chica a su hermano.

\- ¿ehh?, oh sí, acabo de recordar que tenía que salir con Itachi y Yahiko, adiós hermanita y pórtate bien – dijo esto para desaparecer pálido del susto.

\- ya debería entrar, espero que no me toque compartir habitación con niñas fresas – hablaba sola la pelirroja.

\- no papi, claro que no, Yahiko me trajo, si, él está conmigo, llevará las maletas a mi habitación, claro que si, siiii, yo también te quiero, bye, bye –

\- hay no, esa voz solo puede ser de... –

\- ¿esperando al autobús de la moda y elegancia…Karin? –

\- fíjate que no, estaba diciéndome que a qué hora llegaba los cerebros para las huecas de este colegio….Ino querida –

\- tu chiste no dio nada de risa, además yo no –

\- porque no entras, tu amigo el Uchiha ya llego, seguro que entre ustedes si se entenderán – soltó con asco la pelirroja.

\- ¡haay!, eres despreciable, Yahiko vámonos, que mis ojos ya no pueden seguir viendo algo como esto – exclamo Ino señalando la blusa que llevaba Karin.

\- lo mismo para ti, rubia descocada – pero ya no pudo seguir insultando porque Ino ya había desaparecido – hola Yahiko, ¿cómo puedes soportarla?

\- hola, es agradable conmigo –

\- debes de caerle muy bien –

\- jiji, mejor me apresuro en llevar su equipaje, adiós –

\- chau,..., yo también debería entrar –

Dentro del colegio, específicamente en los patios cerca de las aulas y muy lejos de las habitaciones.

\- ¿es en serio un colegio Tenten? –

\- pues sí, eso creo, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que esto fue un castillo antes de ser un colegio, ¿no crees lo mismo? –

\- quien sabe, pero de que es grande, definitivamente lo es –

\- es gracioso, mientras nosotras estamos sorprendidas con el aspecto del colegio, los demás lo toman con la mayor naturalidad del mundo – comentó Tenten – mamá creo que puso todo el estante de ropa en estas maletas.

\- es cierto, esto pesa demasiado – respondió la menor, mientras caminaba con dificultad - no estaremos en la misma habitación ¿verdad? –

\- creo que no, pero tranquila Matsuri, si te fastidian por ser becada, solo avísame, no les tengo miedo a estos niños ricos yo sol –no pudo continuar hablando porque sus pequeñas piernas tropezaron con la parte baja de la maleta, haciéndola caer encima de alguien que se encontraba delante y que por cierto no había visto al venir concentrada en su discurso.

\- ¡Neji-niisan! – gritó la chica que se encontraba junto a ese con el que se había tropezado Tenten.

\- ¡au! – Exclamó Tenten – pe-perdón, yo no me fije –empezó a disculparse Tenten sin ponerse de pie.

\- quítate, estas dejándome sin aire – soltó el chico que yacía debajo de la peli marrón.

\- ¡oh!, dame la mano Tenten – ofreció Matsuri a su hermana, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y a acomodarse el vestido que se había desaliñado un poco.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto a Tenten la chica que acompañaba al muchacho el cual también ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba de manera despectiva.

\- y-yo, si, fue mi culpa, venia distraída, lo siento en verdad – repetía Tenten un tanto nerviosa por la mirada que le lanzaba el ojiperla, además de que le había parecido muy guapo.

-claro, venias renegando algo acerca de los "niños ricos" ¿no? –

\- Neji niisan, mira – señalo la chica a la rodilla de Tenten que se encontraba un tanto roja con algo de piel rosada que sobresalía de la de más – ¿te hiciste eso al tropezar con mi hermano?-

\- ¿ah?, esto –señalo su rodilla- no, me la hice al traer la maleta, es que está muy pesada – se sonrojó Tenten.

\- pues las personas de tu tamaño y contextura, no deberían traer una maleta de esa proporción – regañó Neji a Tenten.

\- no-nosotras mejor nos vamos – avisó Matsuri, que ya conocía a su hermana y sabia como iba a terminar esto si no la sacaba de ahí – disculpen de nuevo –

\- pero hay algo que debo decir – se plantó Tenten algo sonrojada todavía delante de Neji.

\- ¿a mí? –

\- primero que nada, me tropecé porque no estaba viendo el camino, no por estar renegando ni nada, segundo si traemos nosotras nuestro equipaje, es porque no tenemos a alguien que lo haga y tercero ya me he disculpado lo suficiente contigo – expresó molesta.

\- ¿suficiente?, ¿crees que es suficiente tus disculpa?, hn, se nota que la gente de tu condición social – la mira de los pies a la cabeza – no sabe comportarse y tampoco está enterada que existen maletas con llantas para que no tengas que cargarlas.

\- ¡Neji!, no digas esas cosas – dijo avergonzada la peli azul.

\- es la verdad Hinata, lo que dije solo es la verdad – este comentario hizo que las dos chicas se sintieran muy mal, en especial la mayor, que había sentido "algo" al ver al peli marrón – mejor me voy, ten cuidado – y se alejó del lugar.

\- pe-perdonen a mi hermano, él no es así, solo que hoy amaneció de mal humor, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga – extendió su mano la peli azul.

\- ¿de las empresas Hizaga? – interrogó Matsuri, mientras le correspondía el saludo.

\- ah, sí, mi padre es el dueño de esas empresas –

\- wau, soy Matsuri Ama…, y ella es mi hermana Tenten… ¿Tenten?, ¿Tenten?

\- ¿ah?, ¿Qué?,… así, somos hermanas, mucho gusto – fingió una sonrisa.

\- bueno, como les digo, disculpen a mi hermano, él es bueno, solo que hoy no amaneció de buen humor –

-¿ustedes son hermanos? – preguntó Tenten.

\- sí, él es mayor que yo por un año, ¿y ustedes a que año van? – cuestionó Hinata a las chicas.

\- yo voy a cuarto y Tenten a quinto año – dijo eufórica Matsuri, olvidando el mal momento que habían pasado hace poco.

\- ¡oh!, ¿en serio?, mi hermano también va a quinto, seguro que estudian juntos –

\- ¿Qué?, ¿t-tu hermano va a quinto?, espero que no estudiemos juntos, di-digo no, yo no quise decir eso, solo que –

\- no te preocupes, entiendo cómo se sienten, pero creo que si estudiaras con él, ya que solo hay una aula por año, espero que perdonen su comportamiento – expresó Hinata amigablemente.

\- yo ya lo olvide, seguro nosotras estudiamos juntas –

\- sí, ¿y ya conocen sus habitaciones? –

\- de hecho íbamos hacia allá –

\- pues vamos juntas, yo les enseño el camino – dijo Hinata caminando delante de las chicas.

\- claro, vamos Tenten, conseguimos una amiga, ya olvida lo que paso, ese chico y su hermana son tan diferentes, vamos ya –

\- sí, claro, vamos – y desaparecieron de ese lugar.

...

\- juro que si sigues llorando, voy a tirarme del auto – canturreó Sakura.

\- Sakura, no digas eso, no ves que Lady Tsunade está muy triste porque ya no te vera más – defendió Shizune.

\- ¡ah!, pues yo no dije: métanme en ese colegio –

\- ya, Sakura, Shizune, lloro porque estoy emocionada, de que mi niña utilizara ese uniforme que la hará lucir tan bella…- este comentario hizo que la peli rosa y Shizune cayeran al estilo anime.

\- cielos, sí que eres dramática – se quejó Sakura mientras cobraba la compostura – ya llegamos, no pensarás irme a dejar hasta mi habitación, ¿o sí? –

\- por supuesto que lo haré, no conoces este colegio, puedes perderte o te pueden secuestrar-

\- creo que exagera Lady Tsunade –

\- cuando se trata de mi Sakura, nada es exagerado –

\- ya basta ustedes dos, hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo de aquí – y bajo del auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- espera mi niña – su madre la siguió.

\- déjame ir sola, no seas paranoica –

\- Sakura, también quiero conocer el colegio, ver en qué condiciones quedas, donde dormirás, quienes serán tus compañeros y –

\- ya entendí, si eso quieres, allá tú – dio unos pasos y se detuvo – ¿no vendrás? –

\- ¿ah?, claro que si voy amor – Tsunade corrió y tomó del brazo a su hija.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así?, me avergüenzas, déjame quieres, mi brazo – pero aunque siguiera quejándose, la rubia no estaba dispuesta a soltar a su hija hasta entrar al colegio.

Madre e hija entraron del brazo al colegio, recorrieron los pasillos cercanos hasta que llegaron al pabellón de las habitaciones.

\- No pensaras entrar allí, ¿o sí? – refunfuño Sakura su madre.

\- ¿tiene algo de malo que te acompañe hasta conocer con quien dormirás?

\- tsk, claro, no soy ninguna niñita, deja de hacer esto y compórtate como una adulta – y abrió la puerta de la habitación, en la cual se encontraba una pelirroja echada en su cama escuchando música con audífonos, que al ver a las dos mujeres se puso de pie.

\- ¿ah? – exclamó la pelirroja antes mencionada.

\- hola, tú debes ser la compañera de Sakura soy-

\- Tsunade Hime, la princesa del j-pop, ¿cierto?- respondió la pelirroja.

\- siiii, ella es mi hija Sakura y serán compañeras de habitación – expresó con una sonrisa en la cara señalando a Sakura que ya se encontraba echada en la cama de al frente.

\- está bien, soy Karin Uzumaki… pero no está muy grande tu hija para que vengas hasta acá –

\- te lo dije – gritó furiosa Sakura mientas se ponía de pie para enfrentar a su madre.

\- Sakura es una niña y yo como su madre no la dejare desprotegida, nunca, yo –

\- lo siento, pero no creí que fueras tan protectora "_esto está complicándose_" – se defendió Karin.

\- no soy ninguna niña, y vete, déjame en paz, estoy cansada de esto –

\- pero Sakura, hija yo solo quería –

\- si no te vas tú, me voy yo – y salió dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

\- valla "_sí que tiene carácter_" – dijo y pensó Karin.

...

\- teme, ¿Por qué no hay chicas lindas por aquí? –

\- yo que sé idiota, ¿solo a eso has venido?, tsk eso de ir contigo a la dirección, no estaba en mis planes –

\- neee, Sasuke, sabes que me da algo de pena ir solo a la dirección, todos se reirán de mi –

\- no es mi culpa que hayas tirado las cenizas de tu abuelo y te hallan castigado enviándote hasta acá – Al rubio lo rodeo un aura oscura y deprimente.

\- sí que eres cruel, esas cosas son de las que quiero olvidar, mi mamá me odia –

\- hmp, eso te pasa por despistado y ya cállate, o dejare que vallas solo a ver al director…tu papá – sonrió burlonamente el pelinegro.

\- uy si, uy sí, teme deberías conseguirte una novia ya, es muy raro que no hayas tenido una, ¿eres gay? –

\- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido?, por supuesto que no soy gay, todas las chicas son iguales, frívolas y superficiales, nadie es especial –

\- ¿nadie es especial?, eso sí que sonó bastante gay, teme creo que me alejare de ti…adiós – el rubio salió corriendo dejando atrás a Sasuke con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

\- DO-BE,..., esta me la pagas, hmp – comentó el pelinegro mientras daba la vuelta de regreso, fue tanta la brusquedad con la que giro, que no se percató que había alguien tras de él, alguien al que tiro cayéndose encima de este- ¿qué rayos?, porque no te fijas idiota, estás ciego o – algo en esa persona dejo mudo al pelinegro.

Sasuke se percató que debajo de él se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados, piel blanca y hermosos ojos verdes, que lo observaba profundamente, como hipnotizada, al parecer él estaba igual que ella, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos más hasta que...

\- ¿idiota?, ¿idiota?, el único idiota eres tú – fue la peli rosa quien corto el pequeño momento en silencio que habían tenido antes – tú eres el que me golpeó –

\- ¿ah?, pues tú no te fijaste tampoco ¿eh?, niñita – empezó a discutir el pelinegro sin ponerse de pie aun.

\- imbécil, quítate de encima – chilló la chica para luego golpear en la parte baja a Sasuke.

\- ¡au! – Se retorció Sasuke quitándose de encima de la chica - ¿Qué demonios...-

* * *

Fin del capitulo...ya saben sus dudas, criticas constructivas y destructivas...:v...en fiin...nos vemos en el siquiente capitulo..


	4. Conociendose

Ola ke ase?...ok no, yo de nuevo con el 4to capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado...ya saben Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kshitroll...bueno, alguna duda, ya saben haganmela saber y ya mejor les dejo leer...

* * *

\- no soy ninguna niña, y vete, déjame en paz, estoy cansada de esto –

\- pero Sakura, hija yo solo quería –

\- si no te vas tú, me voy yo – y salió dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

\- valla "_sí que tiene carácter_" – dijo y pensó Karin.

Sakura salió furiosa de la habitación maldiciendo a todos, en especial a su padre, ya que por él, tenía que soportar este "infierno".

\- "_debería largarme de aquí,... claro mejor me escapo"_ – pensaba Sakura.

\- si ya lo vi y vino más guapo –

\- ¡Sasuke es tan lindo! –

\- yo lo vi acompañado de un chico rubio, muy guapo también –

Sakura escuchaba a un grupo de chicas hablar de alguien que le pareció ser popular en el colegio, y se acercó a ellas.

\- oigan ustedes ¿dónde está la dirección? –

\- ¿ah?, ¿y tú quién eres? –

\- ¿yo?, soy Sakura Haruno – contestó amigablemente.

\- pues el tinte que usaste para el cabello fue muy original...y nada lindo – se burlaron las chicas.

\- ¿disculpa?, estas riéndote de mí – habló Sakura, para luego abalanzarse encima de la que se había burlado de su cabello – no te vuelvas a burlar del color de mi cabello, estúpida –

\- ahhhhhhh, ayuda, que alguien nos ayude, esta chica está loca, ayudaaaaa – gritaban las dos chicas restantes.

\- jamás-vuelvas-a-reírte-de-mi-cabello – parafraseó Sakura a la chica que estaba debajo de ella – ¿me entendiste?, ahora dime ¿Dónde está la dirección? –

\- hacia allá – señaló el lado izquierdo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- bien, que les costaba decirme eso – se puso de pie para encaminarse a lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Hisarabi estas bien? – preguntó la chica preocupada a su amiga, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- s-sí, pero esto no se queda así, esa tal Sakura Haruno pelo de chicle, me las va a pagar, lo juro por mis zapatos favoritos de Gucci – dijo para luego ponerse a llorar.

...

\- idiotas, que se creen, burlarse de mí, mala elección, estúpidas babosas – iba hablando sola Sakura, cuando su celular empezó a sonar - ¿qué?, no, estoy yendo a la dirección...¿cómo que para qué?, quiero mis horarios, no escaparé...pero si vuelvo a encontrarte en mi habitación no lo pensare dos veces...si...y necesito un teléfono nuevo, este es un asco...entonces adiós – terminó de hablar para mirar su teléfono, estaba tan concentrada mirándolo, que no se percató que iba a chocar con alguien que volteó fuertemente tirándola y cayendo encima de ella.

\- ¿qué rayos?, porque no te fijas idiota, está ciego o – Sakura se había quedado estática al ver al chico que se encontraba encima de ella, era guapo pensó, pero... estaba diciéndole ¿idiota?, a ella nadie la llamaba así.

\- ¿idiota?, ¿idiota?, el único idiota eres tú, tú eres el que me golpeó –

\- ¿ah?, pues tú no te fijaste tampoco ¿eh?, niñita – empezó a discutir el pelinegro sin ponerse de pie aun.

\- imbécil, quítate de encima – Sakura dio una patada en la parte baja del chico.

\- ¡au! – Se retorció el chico quitándose de encima de la chica - ¿Qué demonios..., qué demonios te pasa loca?

\- a mí nadie me llama idiota – exclamó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

\- hmp, pues tu comportamiento te hace parecerlo – respondió Sasuke sobándose allí donde lo habían golpeado y poniéndose de pie.

\- vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que esta vez no podrás ni si quiera pararte – se acercó.

\- ¿estas amenazándome? – se acercó más el chico.

\- ¿tú que crees? – quedaron cerca y frente a frente.

\- _"¿qué le pasa a esta chica?"_ – Pensaba Sasuke – pues lo que acabas de hacer, hace que yo te amenace a ti –

\- mira que no te tengo miedo –

\- hmp – _"esta chica está sacándome de mis casillas"_, "dijo" y pensó el pelinegro – mira esta me las pagas ahora mismo – y tomó del brazo a la chica.

\- ¡Sakuraaa! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer ya conocida, mientras se acercaba al lugar.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sasuke, para luego ser tirado a un costado y observar una escena algo particular.

El pelinegro observó cómo una rubia se acercaba a la chica, para abrazarla y besarla emocionada y exageradamente.

\- ¡hay ya!, estas ahogándome –

\- creí que habías escapado, estaba asustada y preocupada, pero ya veo que estas sana y bien acompañada –lo último lo dijo mirando al pelinegro y alzando las cejas.

\- ¿ah?, ¿ese?, claro que no –

\- hay Sakura, pero que chico más guapo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? –

\- ¿a mí? – se señaló Sasuke.

\- no veo a otro idiota por acá – soltó sarcásticamente Sakura.

Al escuchar este comentario Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fúnebre a Sakura, algo que no la intimido para nada. El pelinegro iba a protestar algo, cuando alguien vino corriendo, gritando.

-¡teme! -

\- ¿ah? – exclamaron los tres al escuchar el grito y observar a un rubio acercándose a Sasuke.

\- teme, ¡no sabes! Me ha tocado llevar todos las asignaturas contigo, además de que compartiremos las habitaciones, ¿no es genial?, e-etto ¿Qué... – exclamó Naruto al darse cuenta que era observado por más de tres pares de ojos, ya que habían empezado a salir los demás estudiantes.

\- cierra la boca Naruto, es obvio que compartiríamos asignaturas. En serio eres idiota –

\- ¡ja!, quien habla de idiota, el más idiota de todos – bufó burlándose Sakura.

\- hija, que son esos modales, compórtate como una señorita educada – regañó la mujer a su hija – niños ¿ustedes a qué año van? – se dirigió a los jóvenes delante de ella.

\- valla, eres Lady Tsunade...eres ella ¿verdad? – cuestionó el rubio.

\- hay sí, pero respóndanme, ¿a qué año van?, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –

\- ah, pues yo soy Naruto Namikaze, él es Sasuke Uchiha y los dos vamos a cuarto año –

\- me largo de acá – soltó Sasuke mientras pasaba a retirarse.

\- _"quien se cree este"_ – pensó la peli rosa.

\- ¡oh!, pero que chico para más raro es tu amiguito –

\- sí, él es un poco raro, pero es buena gente – contestó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

\- ella es mi hija Sakura, también va a cuarto año, es muy linda ¿cierto?-

-¡ah!, pues si es linda, jejeje _"pero da miedo"_ – el rubio observó a Sakura, que se había quedado mirando el lugar por donde se había ido su amigo – debo irme, un placer doña, adiós rosadita – se despidió Naruto.

\- ¿doña?, ¿rosadita?, hay pero que chico tan gracioso, Sakura vamos a tu habitación, tu amiga debe estar esperándote – la mujer jaló a su hija que había quedado estática y en shock al escuchar como la había llamado el rubio.

...

\- ¡ME ENCANTAAA! ¡ME ENCANTA! –

\- ya Matsuri, cálmate, seguro tus gritos va a espantar a todos los alumnos, ¿verdad Hinata?

\- no lo creo Tenten, las paredes son a prueba de sonidos – contestó la peliazul mientras reía tímidamente.

\- es que este cuarto es fantástico, en serio, jamás imagine que fuera tan bonito – exclamó la peli marrón con la mirada iluminada de la emoción.

\- sí, sí, a ti todo te emociona hermanita, ya debería irme a buscar mi propio cuarto –

\- te podemos acompañar, ¿cierto Matsuri? –

\- sí, Hinata tiene razón, vamos te acompañamos –

\- no se preocupen por mí, con las indicaciones que me diste Hinata, seguro que llego, además llevare solo una maleta, luego vuelvo por la otra-

\- entonces ve con cuidado, ojalá y tuvieras una compañera igual de buena onda que Hinata – comentó Matsuri.

\- es verdad, ojalá, bueno me voy, suerte chicas – y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿crees que le vaya bien a mi hermana? – preguntó Matsuri a Hinata.

\- pues espero que sí, es muy agradable –

\- ya lo creo yo, es la mejor hermana y también amiga – soltó la risa contagiando a su nueva amiga.

\- ¡oh!, ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Matsuri a Hinata dejando de reír y señalando una maleta muy sofisticada, que se encontraba en un lado del cuarto.

\- ahh, debe ser de Ino, compartiremos habitación con ella también, siempre es así-

\- ahh, y ella ¿es como tú?, me refiero a lo buena gente y eso –

\- jiji, Ino es muy amigable, vas a ver que te caerá bien – ni bien la peliazul termino de hablar, se abrió la puerta del baño, dejando ver a la chica rubia.

\- hola Hinata de mi corazón – corrió Ino a abrazar a la pelinegra.

\- ho-hola Ino –

\- ¿cómo te ha ido?, ¿conseguiste novio? – no paraba de hablar la rubia.

\- I-Ino, te presento a Matsuri, nuestra nueva compañera – exclamó Hinata algo mareada por tremendo saludo de la rubia.

\- hola – saludó tímidamente Matsuri.

\- hola soy Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto – extendió la mano a la pelimarrrón.

\- ¿de los fármacos Yamanaka? – correspondió al saludo.

\- uy sí, mi papi es el dueño, pero a mí no me interesan esos asuntos, ¿eres becada cierto?-

\- ¿ah?, si lo soy – contestó algo tímida la pelimarrrón.

\- qué bueno, debes ser muy inteligente, seguro que sí, no te sientas mal, mientras seas mi amiga, nadie se burlará de ti, no que no –

\- es lo mismo que le dije yo, además no vino sola, su hermana también estudiará acá, y con beca – anunció Hinata a Ino.

\- ¡¿en serio?! Eso es genial, yo no tengo hermanos, pero seguro que debe ser divertido –

\- si lo es, mi hermana es muy inteligente, y bueno ella me enseña algunas cosas cuando yo no las sé, es muy buena conmigo, es mi ejemplo a seguir –

\- genial Matsuri, tu hermana ya me está agradando, mm dices que ella te enseña, osea que es mayor, ¿va a quinto año? – preguntó la rubia.

\- aja, es su último año, y está muy emocionada por terminar el colegio acá –

\- eso quiere decir que va a estar en el mismo salón que Neji, ¿no es así? –

\- ...sí, ellos compartirán salón – Hinata forzó una sonrisa al recordar el mal momento que paso Tenten al chocar con su hermano.

\- ¡eso es aún más genial! – La rubia dio un brinco de felicidad- chicas este año creo que será extraordinario, lo presiento en los huesos, vamos les traje obsequios a todos vengan a ver – jaló a las dos chicas a su lado y empezó a desempacar.

Matsuri y Hinata observaban a la rubia con una gotita detrás de la cabeza de cada una, en verdad la rubia estaba muy emocionada.

...

\- mi niña te extrañaré, promete que me llamarás, que comerás a tus horas, y lo más importante, ¿estudiarás? –

\- sí, ya te dije que voy a llamarte, ya vete, ¿quieres? – pidió Sakura.

\- si mi amor, adiós – dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla a su hija y salió de la habitación.

\- cielos, ¡que intensa es tu vieja! – exclamó la pelirroja que había observado toda la escena anterior.

\- vaya, creí ser la única que pensaba así – bufó la peli rosa mostrando una media sonrisa- soy Sakura Haruno, ¿Qué hay? –

\- Karin Uzumaki, ¡ja!, pues ves que no, ella sí que sabe sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera – empezó a reír la chica.

\- es cierto, tienes razón –

\- y ¿de dónde vienes? –

\- estuve un tiempo en Portugal de vacaciones, vivía en China, allá estudiaba, pero ahora estoy aquí, en este "infierno"-

\- ajaja, es así como también llamo a este horrible lugar, ¿Qué hiciste para que te enviaran a la cárcel? –

\- ¿la cárcel? –

\- osea acá... seguro fue algo terrible –

\- pues solo desobedecí al que puso el espermatozoide dentro del ovario de la princesa, eso fue todo –

\- uau, eso es genial, tu y yo somos muy parecidas, me agradas –

\- ya lo creo, oye y cuéntame ¿hay diversión por estos lugares? – cuestionó alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué crees tú?, siempre hay uno o dos idiotas a los que hacer bromas, estúpidas niñas que se creen mejores que cualquiera, niños engreídos y rubias descocadas.

\- mmm, pues hoy conocí a algunos así, como los describes...mm se llamaba Uchiha y Namikaze, par de idiotas-

\- ¿Uchiha?, es el más pedante de todos, aunque también es el más popular, es un imbécil –

\- ¿así?, popular ¿eh?, interesante –

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que te gustó?, eso no es novedad, todas se mueren por el –

\- ach, claro que no, solo que me topé con él y cruzamos algunas palabras, me debe unos insultos y unas bromas, por eso lo decía, él y su rubio amigo están en mi lista –

\- el rubio es Naruto, es primo mío –

\- ¿de verdad?, oye ¿no le dirás lo que te acabo de contar?-

\- cómo crees, que sea mi primo no lo hace menos idiota, además es amigo de Sasuke, también está en mi lista, mira – le tendió un papel que saco de un cajón.

\- jajá, así que también tienes una lista, esto será muy agradable... Karin – fue lo último que se escuchó, para luego quedarse en silencio y luego escucharse unas risas algo demoniacas, esas chicas sí que reían horrible, el que se metía con ellas, estaba muerto.

...

\- esto de buscar sola, resultó ser más trabajoso, me perdí dos veces, pero al fin te encontré – exclamaba feliz Tenten frente a la puerta de la que sería su habitación – ¿debería entrar o toco antes? – se preguntaba. Estaba a punto de coger la manija para abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó unas risas detrás de ella, por lo que dio la vuelta para encontrarse con alguien que ya había visto antes.

\- gracias por ayudar con mis maletas... Neji-kun –

\- hn, no hay porque Georgina, esto fue al – las palabras se le quedaron a medias al darse cuenta que eran observados por dos lindos ojos marrones - ¿tu?

\- ¿ahh? – exclamó débilmente Tenten ruborizándose al ser observada por el chico que hace unas horas la había tratado muy mal.

\- ¿la conoces Neji-kun?- preguntó la chica de rasgos occidentales que venía acompañada del ojiperla.

\- claro que no, solo que me la tope hace unas horas – respondió Neji, observando de pies a cabeza a la chica, tal cual había hecho anteriormente.

\- y-yo, i-iba a entrar –

\- hola, soy Georgina Sapprano, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – cuestionó la chica.

\- Te-Tenten A-Ama – contestó con nervosismo al ver que el chico no dejaba de mirarla intensamente.

\- ¡oh!, eres nueva, seremos compañeras de habitación, porque también voy a estar acá – la chica abrió la puerta y entro.

\- déjame ayudarte Georgina, tus maletas son muy pesadas para tu contextura – esto último lo dijo mirando a Tenten que se hallaba a un lado de la puerta - ¿Qué tu no entras?

\- s-sí, si –Tenten cogió su pesada maleta y entro detrás del chico.

\- gracias Neji-kun, eres tan amable –

\- hn, mejor me voy, sabes que a los profesores no les gusta que los varones estemos en el área de las chicas – se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir – adiós Georgina – camino y se volvió a detener – tienes más fuerza de lo que creí,...becada – dijo esto último y salió cerrando completamente la puerta.

\- adiós Neji-kun,... ¿becada?, ¿eres becada? –

Tenten se había quedado de piedra al escuchar como la había llamado el ojiperla, pero despertó de su ensoñación y hablo – sí, lo soy, soy una de las becadas de este año-

\- ¡oh!, compartiré habitación con una becada, eso es novedad, no es que no me agrades ya, pero no estoy acostumbrada a...como te digo sin que te sientas mal, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente de tu nivel, ¿me entiendes? –

\- ¿mi nivel? –

\- sí, tu nivel, acaso no viste como te miro Neji-kun, es obvio que él piensa lo mismo que yo, es extraño pero a él también le desagradas, así que no te ofreceré mi amistad -

\- pues no necesito ni tu amistad, ni la aprobación de tu noviecito, yo vine a este colegio a estudiar no a hacer amigos, tu comentario y el de ese me interesan muy poco, así que guárdatelos – exclamó indignada la peli marrón.

\- pero ¿quién crees que eres?, a mí nadie me levanta la voz, menos una como tú –

\- me llega lo que pienses – la peli marrón se dirigió al baño y se encerró allí – que se cree ese par, porque tienen dinero van a humillarme así, están equivocados – hablaba Tenten, mientras se lavaba la cara que se encontraba algo roja – ella es su novia, es obvio que lo es, bonita y de cabello sedoso, ¿y a mí que me importa que sean novios?, ¿Qué pasa Tenten?, a partir de ahora, no vas a dejar que nadie te trate como basura solo por ser becada, ahora si me van a conocer enserio -

...

\- ¿Por qué estás tan ido Sasuke?, no me prestaste atención cuando te conté lo de doña Tsunade –

\- ya te dije que no me interesa escuchar tu historia, tengo más cosas en las que pensar – habló el pelinegro que se encontraba muy pensativo, no se podía sacar de la cabeza un par de ojos verdes.

\- pe-pero fue muy interesante, esa vieja fue algo agradable, contrario a su hija, ella sí que es rara –

\- por supuesto que es rara, no viste el color de su cabello, quien en su sano juicio se pintaría el cabello de ese color, hay que estar loco –

\- ¿ah?, ¿cabello?, ¿te fijaste en el cabello de una chica?, Sasuke, te gustó la rosadita ¿no?- empezó a fastidiar el rubio.

\- que hablas idiota, claro que no me gustó esa loca, solo me pareció raro que no cayera bajo los encantos del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, ella sí que es rara –

\- ¿estas así porque ella te golpeo en vez de besarte?, ajajajaja, teme estás perdiendo tu encanto ajajajaja –

\- cállate dobe, eso vamos a verlo, nadie se resiste a mis encantos, menos esa chica de tinte extraño –

\- ¡no es cierto!, ya estas a punto de empezar tu jugada antes de que las clases empiecen – se escuchó la voz del recién llegado.

\- hmp, creí que no vendrías hasta el mes siguiente Suigetsu –

\- y dejarle la diversión a ustedes dos, jajá ni que estuviera tan loco –

\- ¿qué hay Suigetsu? – saludo Naruto.

\- Naruto, me entere de lo que hiciste, eso sí que es hacer historia – soltó una carcajada el recién llegado.

\- eso no es gracioso, mi mami aun no me dirige la palabra, me siento tan mal – el rubio fue a parar a un rincón abrazándose las rodillas.

\- tener a Naruto aquí, hará la prisión más divertida – se emocionó el peliceleste.

\- hmp –

\- pero ya, ¿de que hablaban cuando llegue?, ¿una chica?, ¿Sasuke empezarás tu jugada ya? – interrogó Suigetsu.

\- a Sasuke-teme le gusto una chica algo rara y no lo quiere aceptar – soltó Naruto cambiando de actitud en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿eso es cierto Sasuke?, nunca lo imagine –

\- de que hablas Naruto, por supuesto que no es cierto Suigetsu, como crees que una chica va a estar a la altura del gran Sasuke Uchiha, solo que se me hizo raro que esa chica reaccionara así–

\- ¿Cómo así? –

\- que no le hizo caso, no se sonrojo cuando el teme la miro, a eso se refiere –

\- aaahhh, entiendo y ¿Qué harás Sasuke?, ¿atacarás? –

\- hmp, al terminar la primera semana de clases, esa chica estará comiendo de mi mano – soltó una media sonrisa.

\- pues tengo curiosidad por ver eso, será estupendo, jeje –

\- yo creo que te equivocas teme, se notaba que esa chica no tenía ningún interés en ti, es más te insulto y todo –

\- es porque yo me porte mal con ella también – se defendió el pelinegro.

\- lo que haya sido, esto no me lo pierdo –

\- pero yo creo que –

\- ¡cállate! – gritaron los otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- ok, no se enojen, yo solo decía –

\- "_mañana, mañana vas a conocer al gran Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura_ _Haruno"_ – se decía mentalmente el pelinegro.

A la mañana siguiente una peli marrón se despertó antes que sus compañeras de habitación.

\- no me creo estar acá, ¿me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Tenten?, ojala que al menos tenga una amiga –

\- ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! – se escuchó la alarma de alguna de las chicas que se hallaba dormida.

\- aaaash, que pereza, tan rápido amaneció - se quejaba una rubia, mientras se estiraba - ¡oh!, Matsuri, ya despertaste –

\- mm, si, ¿ya debemos ir a clases? –

\- sí, ya es hora, que aburrido – se quejaba la rubia – Hinata ya es hora – se acercó a la cama de su amiga – ¡arriba!

\- ya oí tu despertador Ino, estaba a punto de levantarme –

\- debemos ayudar a Matsuri con el uniforme, seguro se verá linda, vamos –

...

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano? – se quejaba Naruto mientras caminaba a lado de Sasuke y Suigetsu.

\- se supone que debemos escuchar la bienvenida que da el director a los nuevos – soltó con flojera el peliceleste.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿el director?, hay no, que vergonzoso –

\- hmp –

\- no quiero entrar – expresó el rubio al llegar a la puerta de dicho auditorio.

\- por mi está bien, me da igual – comento Sasuke mientras entraba al auditorio.

\- teme traidor –

\- si no entras será peor Naruto, tu papá te llamará la atención delante de todos y eso déjame decirte, será más vergonzoso que cualquier otra cosa –

\- tienes razón Suigetsu, entremos – y se encaminaron dentro del lugar.

...

\- esto es una estupidez de uniforme –

\- pues creo que se te ve bien –

\- lo dudo, me veo ridícula – se observaba la peli rosa en el espejo, llevaba el uniforme del colegio, el cual consistía en una camisa celeste que se amoldaba a su figura, una corbata negra, una falda a cuadros celestes y negros, con algo de vuelo y dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y botines negros – lo odio –

\- en tu antiguo cole, ¿no llevabas uniforme? – cuestionó Karin.

\- no, se iba con ropa de calle, era muy cool, te podías poner lo que quisieras, aquellos tiempos- dio un suspiro.

\- cielos, yo he usado uniforme toda la vida, es muy estresante –

\- ya lo creo –

\- ¿es verdad que el director dará un discurso de bienvenida?- habló una tercera voz.

\- ach, es verdad, lo había olvidado, si nos lo perdemos, seguro que nos castiga – manifestó la pelirroja.

\- si es tu tío, nos puede exonerar – comentó burlona Sakura.

\- hay ya quisiera yo, al contrario, estará más pendiente de mí, tía se lo encargo –

\- entonces ¿que esperamos?, vámonos ya – ordenó la otra chica.

\- si Temari, no te enojes, ya vamos – soltó malhumorada Sakura.

...

\- "_este salón sí que es enorme"_ – pensaba Tenten, caminando entre los alumnos que ya se encontraban en el auditorio – "_el uniforme me gusta"_ – seguía pensando cuando choco con alguien – l-lo siento -se disculpó.

\- ¡ah!, no te preocupes, estoy bien, la juventud no se debe quejar por cosas como estas, la juventud se equivoca a veces – contestó un chico algo raro con unas enormes cejas.

\- soy Tenten – este chico le había caído tan bien, que no dudo en presentarse.

\- yo soy Rock Lee, pero me puedes decir Lee, eres nueva ¿cierto? –

\- sí, soy becada –

\- ¡oh! es grandioso – alzo una mano con el pulgar levantado, haciendo una señal de aprobación. Tenten solo se limitó a sonreír, este chico le había caído muy bien, además que le parecía algo gracioso.

\- ¿con quién hablas Lee? – interrumpió un chico de cabello naranja, más alto que todos.

\- mira Juugo, ella es Tenten y es nueva, por cierto ¿a qué año vas? –

\- ¡ah!, voy a quinto –

\- hola, también vamos a quinto – se presentó el pelinaranja.

\- ¿en serio?, oh que bien, ahora tienes dos amigos – anunció el chico de cejas pobladas.

\- sí, me alegro –

\- aun no lo veo Lee – avisó Juugo.

\- ya lo vi, está al otro extremo, vamos hacia el – informó Lee tomando a Tenten del brazo – vamos por un amigo, cuando lo conozcas te caerá muy bien ¿sí? –

\- cla-claro, si vamos – y los tres cruzaron de un extremo a otro. Al llegar al otro lado Lee soltó a Tenten, para saludar a su amigo, que no se veía bien al ser tapado por otros alumnos.

\- tanto tiempo Neji, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo Lee.

\- ¿Neji? – al escuchar ese nombre, un escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la peli marrón.

\- mira te presentamos a Tenten – siguió hablando Juugo, apartando a los otros que ocultaban a Neji.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo sorprendido Neji y volteo bruscamente, encontrándose a Tenten a unos centímetros de él, ella estaba mirando el suelo – hmp, no sabía que se juntaban con becadas – hablo despectivamente el ojiperla.

-¿Qué dices Neji? , ven Tenten – Lee atrajo a Tenten, pero unos chicos se estaban empujando, al hacerlo hicieron tropezar a Tenten que cayó encima de quien menos imagino.

\- ¡oh por dios! – exclamaron Lee y Georgina, que también se hallaba allí.

* * *

y aqui se termino el capitulo...XDXDXD...encima de quien creen que haya caido Tenten?...ehhh?...alguna apuesta...pues sus teorias pueden decirlas en un review -notese el chantaje- bueno si me quieren apedrear se aguantan porque estoy lejos, lo que si pueden hacer es criticas, constructivas, destructivas...ya saben...XDXDXD...bueno...

**vany:**tranquis, si habra NaruHina...por esta que si...creo que en el siguiente cap. ya vendrá el encuentro...:o ...como crees que sea?...dime...

**Guest:** he aqui el siguiente cap...ozhe gracias por leer y me diste un susto...hmp...bueno al menos leiste...y si ya subire los caps mas seguidos...XD

**honeyhally: **no pos no adivinaba, crei que eras un acosador..:v malota...seee me gusta el drama...ozhe...ya casate no?...XDXDDXDXD...A Sasori le gusta eso...XDXDXD

BUENO, disculpen los horrores ortográficos...

P.D.: ya vieron que Karin y Sakura se hacen amigas...a poco no esta bueno?...XDXD

P.D.2: subire los caps mas seguido...

P.D.3.: mejor les dejo leer, hasta lueguito...


	5. No perteneces aquí

**y bueno, he aquí el capítulo 5...espero el fic este siendo de su agrado...alguna duda ya saben diganmela..a leer...**

* * *

Todos estaban observando la escena atónitos, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, algunos se los restregaban, otros se daban pellizcos entre ellos para comprobar que no soñaban, pero al darse cuenta que era verdad, abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

\- jajajajaja – soltó Georgina una carcajada burlona que contagio a los demás, a excepción de Lee y Neji que miraban más que sorprendidos la escena, este último tenía el ceño fruncido con algo de molestia.

\- Tenten – el de cejas pobladas se acercó para ayudar a ponerse de pie a su amiga que había caído encima de Juugo, el chico más reservado y que tenía menos contacto con chicas en el colegio, era muy famoso por su serenidad a la hora de resolver cualquier cosa.

\- s-sí, estoy bien – expresó la chica mientras se ponía de pie muy avergonzada – lo siento - se dirigió a Juugo, quien también se ponía de pie – fue mi culpa – no podía mirarlo a la cara.

\- no te preocupes, fue un accidente – y procedió a levantarle el rostro, acto que hizo que todos dejaran de reírse y miraran más sorprendidos aun.

\- a ver ¿Qué pasa acá?, ¿Qué no saben que la formación ya va a empezar? – manifestó un hombre algo extraño, tenía el cabello plateado y con un peinado peculiar, llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole casi todo el rostro y su voz sonaba bastante despreocupada.

\- Kakashi-sensei, esos alumnos estaban haciendo desorden y empujaron a mi amiga, estábamos ayudándola a ponerse de pie – explicó el de cejas pobladas.

\- mmm, ustedes – señaló al par de chicos que habían ocasionado tal desorden – a la dirección, y ya fórmense que el director va a empezar a hablar – se dio la vuelta y camino tras los dos chicos que ya se iban.

Todos los alumnos que se hallaban en ese alboroto empezaron a formarse en filas, Tenten se percató que ellos eran con los que iba a estudiar y también se formó allí, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos almendra no le quitaban la mirada de encima, mirada de odio y de desprecio.

\- que chica tan vulgar – expresaba Georgina.

Al otro lado del salón...

\- Teme mira, es la rosadita de ojos verdes –exclamó Naruto señalando a Sakura que venía entrando al auditorio acompañada de una rubia y una pelirroja.

\- hmp – Sasuke observaba a la chica que se acercaba a su lado del salón – _"prepárate Haruno Sakura"_ – sonrió de lado el azabache.

\- acá debemos formar Sakura, Temari – anunció Karin deteniéndose en la fila al lado de los chicos antes mencionados.

\- cielos, esto es un caos, ¿Cuántos alumnos hay en cada aula? – cuestionó Temari.

\- mmm, de 25 a 30 aproximadamente – respondió Karin.

Sakura se hallaba contemplando el auditorio, observaba a cada alumno y maestro que se encontraban allí, de pronto se percató que era observada por alguien a lado de ella, al voltearse se encontró con dos ojos color ébano que la miraban de forma ¿coqueta?

\- _"pero si es..."_ valla, eres el muñeco de torta, exclusivo de esta escuela – se mofó Sakura.

\- _"¿qué me dijo?, esta chica"_, y tú eres la rosadita ¿no? – pronunció burlón el azabache.

\- ¿rosadita?, jajajajaja, ¿es en serio?, ¿se supone que la rosadita eres tu Sakura? – no paraba de reír Karin mientras preguntaba.

\- cielos Karin, al parecer ustedes dos se parecen mucho – manifestó Naruto al observar que la ojiverde era rodeada por un aura oscura.

\- vuelve a llamarme así y voy a romperte la cara – dijo Sakura para luego darse la vuelta y prestar atención al director que ya subía al estrado.

\- tsk _"esta chica me desespera, pero va a tener que caer, hmp"_ –

\- ¡hay no!, ¡hay no! – empezó a quejarse el rubio.

\- si no quieres que tu papá te note, deja de comportarte así – se escuchó una voz que a Naruto le pareció aterradora.

\- t-tu, tu... ¿cómo lo supiste? – interrogó el rubio algo morado por el miedo.

\- es lo que todos comentan, que eres el hijo del director – respondió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

\- Gaara, deja de comportarte como un psicópata asechando a su próxima víctima – susurró Temari a su hermano.

\- _Bien, como sabrán, hoy damos comienzo a las clases del año 2015. Quiero darles la bienvenida a los alumnos recién ingresantes y desearles de todo corazón que puedan sentirse cómodos en este colegio. También quiero decirles que me siento muy contento porque este año nos acompañará una persona muy especial para mí_...- daba su discurso el director.

\- eso es para ti dobe –

\- trágame tierra –

\- _mi hijo Naruto, que se encuentra allí – señaló el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo, poniéndolo en ridículo delante de todos – y espero que este en su mente hacer la universidad en el consorcio Elite Konoha...; bueno también quiero informarles que este año se nos une una alumna que alcanzó el puntaje más alto en el examen de ingreso, ella es de quinto año. Si, se imaginan bien, supero a Neji Hyuga, el primer puesto de todo el colegio_...-

\- es mi hermana –

\- esa becada – dijo Neji entre dientes.

\- uau –

\- _quiero que todos le den un aplauso de bienvenida a la ahora número uno de Elite Konoha School, Tenten Ama_ –

Todos los presentes miraron el lugar que señalaba el director y prosiguió un estruendo de aplausos, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Tenten.

\- cállense, eso no puede ser, ella no es mejor que Neji-kun – exclamó indignada Georgina.

\- Bienvenido 2015 – terminó su discurso el director.

\- ¡BRAVO! – gritaron todos los alumnos.

...

\- tu hermana ahora es muy popular – exclamaba emocionada Ino.

\- ¿tú crees? –

\- pienso lo mismo - opinó Hinata.

\- pues, no creo que eso le guste tanto, a ella no le gusta que la anden acosando – río Matsuri.

\- que se atenga a las consecuencias – también Ino río.

\- esta es el aula, ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta? – se cuestionó Hinata, para luego acercarse a la puerta, puso la mano en la manija pero no pudo abrirla ya que esta se abrió golpeándola en la cara y haciéndola caer de espaldas.

\- ¡HINATAA! – dijeron al unísono Matsuri e Ino.

\- teme olvide mi telef-¿Qué paso? –

\- Naruto, mira lo que hiciste – Ino se agacho para ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Qué hice? – preguntó el rubio.

\- le diste con la puerta en la cara – explicó Matsuri preocupada.

\- ¡hay no! – Naruto también se agacho para observar a la chica que había golpeado – lo siento – se disculpó observando a la chica que ya se encontraba en sus brazos – oyee, amiguita despierta – empezó a darle golpecitos en la cara.

\- no seas tonto Naruto, no la golpees, idiota – riñó la rubia.

\- mmm – Hinata empezó a volver en si – q-que... ¿qué me paso? – abrió los ojos y su mirada choco con otra azul, que la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿estás bien? – expresó el rubio un poco más calmado.

\- quítate – Ino lanzó a un lado a Naruto – Hinata ¿cómo estás?, ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –

\- y-yo...- Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente - ¡aush! – exclamó mirando al rubio que la observaba desde el costado- creo que si lo estoy -

\- lo lamento – soltó Naruto fijando su mirada azul en la chica – _"es linda"_\- pensó.

\- antes de abrir una puerta tan bruscamente, debes fijarte si no hay nadie detrás – informó Matsuri ayudando a ponerse de pie a Hinata.

\- lo sé, amiguita – dijo Naruto apenado.

\- Naruto, ellas son Matsuri y Hinata – presentó Ino a sus dos amigas – él es Naruto y el de allá Sasuke – señaló al muchacho que había estado observando todo junto a la puerta.

\- hola – saludó Matsuri mientras observaba con curiosidad a Sasuke, había oído hablar de él.

\- entonces... ¿me disculpas ojitos? – se refirió de esa manera a Hinata.

\- e-etto, mi nombre es Hinata – se sonrojó.

\- si escuche pero tus ojos son algo raros, por eso lo dije – todas cayeron de espalda al escuchar la explicación que había dado el rubio – además son bonitos, pero si estás bien me alegro, debo irme – el chico salió corriendo rumbo a quien sabe dónde –

\- fue a buscar su teléfono – exclamó Sasuke para luego entrar al aula.

\- esto sí que fue totalmente raro – se expresó Matsuri.

\- Naruto es un inconsciente – se indignó Ino –vamos Hinata, debes sentarte –

\- estoy bien Ino, no te preocupes – las chicas entraron al aula y tomaron sus lugares, se sentaron juntas, ya que las carpetas eran de a tres.

\- tu primo es un idiota – en la otra esquina del aula comentaba Sakura a Karin.

\- idiota es poco, ¿vieron lo que le hizo a esa chica? –soltó sin más Temari.

\- lo sé, que bueno que no es hereditario – bufó Karin.

\- pobre chica, el golpe que se llevó, oye Sakura ¿le debes algo a Uchiha? –

\- ¿hn? –

\- ahí, lleva un rato mirándote – Temari señalo la parte trasera del aula, donde se encontraba Sasuke en su carpeta. No le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- ¿y a ese que le pasa?, ¿alguna de ustedes le debe dinero? – cuestionó la pelirrosa.

\- está mirándote a ti, concentrándose en ti –

Sasuke dudaba si acercarse a Sakura, tenía un poco de miedo de que esta lo golpeara, pero por dios era Sasuke Uchiha, él no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie. Asi que con su ego demasiado alto camino hacía el lugar de Sakura.

\- hola Haruno – saludó demasiado amable.

\- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?, yo no soy la que te debe – soltó de una Sakura.

\- ¿y quién hablo de deudas? – el chico sonrió de lado – solo quería disculparme por la manera en que me porte el otro día contigo y con tu mamá -

\- ¿está de broma? – Karin le susurro a Temari - ¿Qué mosca le pico a Uchiha? -

\- no lo sé, eres tu quien lo conoce de más tiempo – Temari respondió.

\- aaahhh, ya. La otra vez cuando te portaste como un idiota, pues cuando vea a la princesa le daré tus disculpas – la chica le dio la espalda y se dirigió a sus amigas – Temari necesito el libro de... ¿que tú todavía? – se dio cuenta que Sasuke seguía a su costado.

\- de hecho también quería decirte otra cosa – Sasuke estaba empezando a enfadarse, esta chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¿otra cosa?, hay dilo de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer –

\- tsk – se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa – quiero que te sientes conmigo en el almuerzo – eso sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

\- ¿Qué?, jajajajaja, ¿hablas en serio?, ¿quieres que almuerce contigo? – Sakura prácticamente había gritado. Toda el aula los miro con curiosidad.

\- _"rayos"_, no tenías por qué gritar y si, eso dije –

\- mira Uchiha, me siento muy "halagada" con tu propuesta – se burló Sakura – pero no, no lo haré -

\- _"¿Qué?"_, y ¿Por qué no? – Sasuke pregunto ahora más enfadado, le habían dado en su orgullo.

\- porque jamás me sentaría con un pedante como tú – soltó Sakura.

\- ¿asi?, hare que te tragues tus palabras –

\- ¿sí?, ¿a ver cómo?, inténtalo – Sakura ya se había molestado – espera... ¿no me digas que yo te gusto?, jejeje, pierdes tu tiempo porque no me gustan los superficiales como tú -

\- ¡ja!, en tus sueños lindura, era un chiste, ¿de verdad lo creíste? –

\- ¿mis sueños?, ¿lindura?, tu abue- Sakura fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido que dio la puerta al ser cerrada de golpe.

\- ¡A ver gusanos!, ¿creen que están en un mercado para que griten cuando quieran? – se expresó la maestra dando un ensordecedor grito.

\- tsk –

\- _"¿y está loca?"_ –

\- ¿de nuevo ella? –

\- ¡diablos! –

\- ¡siéntense todos! – ordenó la mujer a los alumnos. Estos se ordenaron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

\- _"esta me la debes Uchiha Sasuke"_ – pensaba una pelirrosa muye enfadada.

\- Para los que no me conocen soy Anko Mitarashi y soy la sensei del curso que más odian – la maestra sonrió de forma diabólica, haciendo que los alumnos temblaran – ¡MATEMÁTICAS! buajajaja, buajajaja –empezó a reír horriblemente la mujer.

\- esta mujer está loca – susurro Sakura a Temari.

\- más que eso – la otra le respondió.

\- Hinata, Matsuri...tendrán que ayudarme – comentó bajito Ino.

\- no lo dudes – contestó Matsuri con una sonrisa amigable, la maestra no la intimidaba.

\- bien ahora saquen todos su libro en la pag- la puerta se abrió por sorpresa, dejando ver a un rubio algo agitado de tanto correr- ¿Quién es usted y como osa interrumpir mi clase? – se indignó la maestra.

\- ¿hn?, etto...yo...lo siento maestra, es que...es que...-

\- es que nada, dígame su apellido ahora – ordenó.

\- Na...Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze –

\- bien Namikaze tome asien... ¿espere qué?, dijo ¿Namikaze?, ¿Cómo el director? –

\- este...hn...si- susurró Naruto.

\- valla, valla, pero si es usted el hijo de nuestro querido director _"esto se pondrá interesante"_, pues su lugar lo espera señor Namikaze, andando –

\- _"loca desquiciada"_ – Naruto caminó hacia su lugar, pero se detuvo en la segunda carpeta- traje esto para ti – y dejo mostrar una bolsita de hielo que traía en las manos – es para bajar la hinchazón del golpe "ojitos" –

\- ¿mmm? – Expreso Hinata – n...no tenías que molestarte – no continuo hablando porque Naruto había sujetado su mano colocando la bolsa en ella y camino a su asiento sin detenerse.

\- ¡que caballeroso! – exclamó Matsuri.

\- es lo mínimo, ya póntelo en la frente Hina-

\- ¡SILENCIO! Y saquen sus libros ahora – gritó la maestra. Todos los alumnos sacaron sus libros y las clases empezaron.

Así trascurrieron las clases de matemáticas con uno y otro bostezo...

\- para la próxima clase quiero resueltos los ejercicios de la página 35 a la 48, ¡TODOS! –

\- ¡queeee! – dijo toda el aula.

\- ya saben que hacer, no se quejen –

\- pero maestra esta demente, eso es imposible – se quejó Temari.

\- ya lo sé – bufó la maestra.

\- entonces ¿Qué?, ¿el que no cumpla qué? – reitero la alumna.

\- es obvio que te pondrán la nota mínima – se escuchó una voz perezosa.

\- exacto, ya Nara lo dijo – contestó Anko.

\- no me digas, cerebrito...y no me refería a eso, maestra...-

\- nada...ya tienen que hacer – la maestra guardo sus cosas y maleta en mano salió dejando a los alumnos sin saber qué hacer, mientras dos alumnos se miraban echando chispas.

\- uhuhuu, parece que le gustaste a Nara – empezó a fastidiar Karin.

\- ¿Nara?, ¿Quién es? – cuestionó Sakura.

\- ese que no le quita la mirada a Temari – señaló con los ojos a un chico que se encontraba con los pies sobre la carpeta y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, osea con pose de "que clase más aburrida" – Shikamaru Nara, el alumno más perezoso del colegio, pero también el más listo...aunque no lo parezca – explicó Karin.

\- ¡ja!... ¿listo?, no lo creo – interrumpió Temari –a mí me parece un charlatán y metiche –

\- ya, déjalo, no le prestes atención, más bien... ¿no veo a tu mellizo por ningún lado Temari? – interrogó Karin.

\- es verdad no está –Sakura empezó a buscar por toda el aula a algún muchacho rubio de ojos verdes como la chica que estaba a su lado.

\- no está, dijo que tenía que meditar algunas cosas, quizá más tarde lo vean –

\- ya me entro la curiosidad...y el hambre, ¿Quién quiere comer? –

\- yo voy, además tengo que mostrarles todo el colegio y decirles con quien deben hablar y con quien no – sonrió con burla la pelirroja.

\- entonces vamos – se encaminó la de cabellos rosados, chocando con otra rubia que estaba en su delante – lo siento – se disculpó amablemente.

\- ah tranquila, no me hiciste daño – habló Ino para luego mirar detrás de Sakura y ver a Karin – hola Karin, ¿no te enseñaron a saludar a tus superiores? –

\- ¿tú que crees?, acá no veo más que un mosquito zumbando –

\- igualada –

\- tú empezaste descocada –

\- ¿Qué dijiste?, oye tu – se dirigió a Sakura – no deberías juntarte con esa –

\- ¿disculpa? –

\- sí, esta cuatro ojos es insoportable, aléjate de ella –

\- a mi ninguna desteñida me dice con quién debo juntarme –

\- ¿quéee?, como te atreves, solo quiero por-

\- a mí que me importa lo que quieras, vámonos de aquí, su voz me ahoga – Sakura hizo a un lado a Ino caminando de largo, pero no se percató que detrás de ella se encontraba un azabache con el que volvió a chocar - ¡hay no!, ¿es en serio? – exclamó.

\- fíjate por donde andas "rosadita" –

\- mira muñeco de torta, tengo tanta hambre que por eso hare de cuenta como que no te oí, pero ten mucho cuidado – Sakura siguió su camino. La siguieron Karin y Temari con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus labios.

\- esa chica es...la odio por el hecho de juntarse con Karin –

\- déjala Ino, ya recibirá su castigo – sonrió de lado el azabache.

\- no me digas que la enamoraras, ja, ja, caerías muy bajo –

\- su mamá es la princesa Tsunade – canturreó Naruto mientras pasaba cerca de Ino – iré por ramen –

\- ¿Qué dijiste Naruto?...NARUTOO! – Ino corrió tras Naruto.

\- hmp – Sasuke camino hacia el comedor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Ino? –Matsuri preguntó a Hinata saliendo del aula.

\- es Tsunade hime, es su cantante preferida, su ídolo –

\- ahh..., mmm a mí la pelirrosa me cayó bien -

\- a mí también, pero Ino es así, en fin tengo mucha hambre ¿vamos por el desayuno? –

\- mmm, no Hinata, ve tú, quiero ir a ver a Tenten –

\- puedo acompañarte –

\- no es necesario, voy y vengo rápido, ve con Ino –

\- bueno, está bien, nos vemos – Hinata camino rumbo al comedor.

...

\- Eso estuvo sensacional Tenten, sí que te luciste –

\- opino igual que Lee, Tenten eres impresionante –

\- hay chicos, como creen, están exagerando –

\- claro que no, ese ejercicio no le salía ni al profesor y tú lo desarrollaste con tan solo verlo en el pizarrón –

\- ya Lee, eso te lo inventaste, tuve que copiarlo a mi cuaderno para desarrollarlo luego –

\- sí, pero Azuma sensei se quedó de piedra cuando tú le diste respuesta, ni si quiera Neji pudo desarrollarlo – Juugo volteó a ver al mencionado, que estaba sentado junto a Georgina y otro chico más, estaban en una conversación muy amena.

\- pues, eso no me ayuda –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – interrogó Lee.

\- porque se nota que no le agrado, ¿y ahora esto?, me odiará más –

\- la que exagera eres tú, Neji no te odia, solo esta celoso, nadie era mejor que él en Física – explicó el pelinaranja.

\- ¿solo en física?, nadie era mejor que Neji en nada, él ha sido el número uno desde que lo conocí, pero tampoco creo que te odie, ya verás que con el tiempo le vas a agradar – aseguró el de cejas pobladas.

\- lo dudo, pero no me importa, él tampoco me agrada, así que el sentimiento es mutuo -

\- pues, al menos trátalo, es un buen amigo – defendió Juugo.

\- si chicos lo que digan, pero el empieza – Tenten miro a Neji y se dio cuenta que este le echaba una mirada muy profunda – este...chicos ¿a qué hora es el receso? – preguntó apartando la mirada rápidamente.

\- emm, dentro de dos horas más creo, ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿tienes hambre? – se preocupó Juugo.

\- no, no es eso, solo que quisiera ir a ver como esta mi hermana –

\- uhm, no la verás hasta el almuerzo, los de 4to año, tienen su primer receso justo ahora y cuando sea el nuestro, ellos ya estarán en clase – contó Lee.

\- oh, eso no lo sabía – expresó con tristeza la pelimarrrón.

\- no te preocupes, en el almuerzo te acompañamos a buscarla, verdad Juugo –

\- sí, claro – por la puerta entro el maestro. Un hombre de cabellos negros.

\- gracias chicos –

\- Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Uchiha Obito y seré su maestro de-

\- Química – dijo la mayoría de los alumnos, haciendo sonreír al profesor. A Tenten le agrado este maestro, se veía confiable y parecía más joven que el anterior.

\- sí, eso mismo, parece que este año, hay nuevos rostros, me entere de la chica genio que supero a Hyuga, ¿Dónde está? – empezó a buscar con la mirada.

\- aquí – Rock Lee alzo la mano y señalo a su compañera de al lado.

\- Lee... – susurró Tenten.

\- así que eres tú, mucho gusto – el maestro se acercó a su lugar – este año tendremos mucho que hacer – le extendió la mano en gesto de saludo –

\- oh – Tenten se sonrojó, pero le correspondió – de igual manera -

\- el profesor se volvió loco – soltó con rabia Georgina.

\- solo quiere llamar la atención, es todo – Neji apretó los dientes con fuerza, ese gesto no le había gustado para nada.

\- muy bien chicos, como sabrán este es su último año, así que trabajemos juntos y llevémonos bien – decía el profesor mientras caminaba hacia el pizarrón.

\- Obito sensei es muy buena gente, te caerá de lujo – se entusiasmó Lee.

\- si ya me cae bien – Tenten sonrió sin percatarse que unos ojos almendra la observaban sorprendidos.

...

Matsuri se encontraba buscando el aula de su hermana, pero como no conocía se había perdido y se sentó en una banca que estaba por una fuente que encontró en su exploración.

\- este colegio sí que es grande, ya ni sé por dónde estoy, que cansada me siento – bostezó.

\- ¿así que tú eres la otra becada? –

\- ¿ah? – Matsuri se puso de pie.

\- ¡TU!, eres la hermana de la que le quito el primer puesto a Hyuga-san –

\- ustedes están locos –

\- tú y tu hermana, deberían irse a un colegio de su nivel – grito una chica de cabello ondeado.

\- sí, lárguense, pobretonas – dijo otro muchacho de cabello castaño.

\- vete a un colegio de tu nivel, no perteneces aquí –

Matsuri no podía creer todo lo que oía, estos chicos se habían unido para insultarla y agredirla cuando se encontrara sola. Estaban diciéndole que se fuera, ¿a ella?, a ella que le había costado tanto ingresar a ese colegio. Tantas noches en desvela por estudiar, ¿para que un grupo de niños ricos vengan a decirle que se largue?, ah no, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, inflo sus pulmones lo más que pudo, porque lo que tenía que decir los iba a dejar sin habla, eso pensó ella.

\- cinco contra uno, ¿no les parece injusto? – exclamó un chico mientras salía de detrás de la fuente, al parecer había estado durmiendo ahí y la bulla lo había despertado.

\- ¿que? – exclamó el castaño.

\- que ustedes son cinco y ella está sola, eso no es justo – bostezó el muchacho de cabello rojizo y ojos verde - ¿no creen? -

\- ¿y tú quién eres? – cuestionó con fastidio el otro muchacho del grupo.

\- ¿eso importa? – el ojiverde miro a Matsuri, que se encontraba observándolo atónita – solo sé que lo que hacen es abuso – los miro de nuevo.

\- ¿ah sí?, ¿Quién lo dice? –

\- shh, cállate, ya sé quién es – susurró la de cabello ondeado a su amigo.

\- no y tampoco me importa, debe ser un becado igual que esta –

\- ¿Qué, si lo soy?, ¿también me van a atacar en grupo? –

\- noo, como crees Gaara-sama – defendió la otra chica.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo llamaste así? –

\- ¿Qué no sabes que es Gaara Sabaku No? –

\- ¿quéee?-

\- mi apellido no importa, pero detesto a la gente abusiva – Gaara camino hacia el grupo.

\- n...no lo sabía, lo siento Gaara, no sabía que ella era tu amiga, lo sentimos – se disculpó el otro chico.

\- fuera de mi vista, si no quieren meterse en más problemas, largo – ordenó el ojiverde.

\- s...s...si – los cinco alumnos salieron rápidamente del lugar – esta me la debes...becada – susurró una de las chicas mientras se iba.

\- oyee, ¿estás bien? –

\- ... Sí, gracias, estoy bien –

\- bien,... entonces ¿eres becada? –

\- si lo soy, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? –

\- claro que no, solo era curiosidad – el chico camino hacia la fuente, al parecer tenía la intención de retomar lo que estaba haciendo: dormir.

\- hey, ¿tú eres Gaara Sabaku No? – preguntó Matsuri.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- es curiosidad – le contesto como él había hecho anteriormente - creo que estudiaremos juntos –

\- si soy –

\- oh, ¿me ayudas? –

\- ¿Qué? – Gaara ya se había sentado.

\- es que..., me perdí y no sé cómo volver al comedor – Matsuri lo siguió y se paró delante de él.

\- ¿de verdad?, encima que te defiendo, ¿no me dejas dormir? – se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- hubiera podido con ellos yo sola, pero vamos, ayúdame... ¿sí? –

\- eres rara...pero – saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su mochila, empezó a dibujar y luego arranco la hoja extendiéndole el papel a la chica – ten – ordeno.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Matsuri lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

\- es un croquis del colegio, para que no vuelvas a perderte –

\- ahh, pues gracias de nuevo – tomo el papel y camino hacia adelante – adiós.

\- si lo que digas – el chico recostó su espalda a la pared detrás de él y cerro sus ojos – chica rara – murmuró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

\- entonces les dejare unos ejercicios que resolverán en pareja, veremos hasta donde llegan sus conocimientos – comentaba el profesor de química.

\- Obito sensei – habló Georgina.

\- dígame señorita Sapprano –

\- las parejas de trabajo ¿será por empatía entre nosotros? –

\- no – sonrió – yo las designare –

\- oh – Georgina se preocupó – espero me toque contigo Neji-kun – le sonrió al mencionado – sabes que la química se me hace un poquito difícil –

\- no mientas Georgina, lo mismo decías de trigonometría y te llevaste casi las mejores calificaciones el año pasado – respondió Neji algo cansado.

\- bueno, solo lo dije porque quería pasar tiempo contigo – la chica se sonrojo.

\- cof, cof – Neji tosió para disimular.

\- ahora mismo les diré quién y quien trabajarán juntos – el maestro empezó a ver su lista – Akimichi trabajaras con Jongwoon –

\- valla Juugo, suerte con ella – Lee comentó.

\- gracias – el mencionado se puso de pie para dirigirse con su compañera de trabajo.

\- Lee ojala nos toque juntos – exclamó Tenten con preocupación.

\- tranquila –

\- Sapprano y Sabaku No – seguía el profesor nombrando a las parejas – Fūma con Ishida –

\- Neji-kun – se quejó Georgina.

\- eso te pasa por preguntar – exclamó molesto el chico.

\- Teguchi trabajaras con Rock Lee –

\- oh Tenten lo siento –

\- no te preocupes, ve rápido – El profesor seguía nombrando a las parejas formadas por los alumnos.

\- y por último... Hyuga y Ama, trabajaran juntos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo – el profesor cerró su cuaderno y saco unas hojas de su maleta.

\- no puede ser – susurró Tenten.

\- tsk, _"esto lo planeo el, maldición"_ – dijo Neji.

\- Hyuga no dejaras que la señorita valla a tu lugar – el maestro camino repartiendo las copias de los ejercicios - ¿Qué esperas Hyuga?, el tiempo es oro –

\- _"rayos" – _

\- _"esto se pondrá cool" – _

\- _"ayúdame Kami" _-

* * *

**fiiin del capítulo...a se imaginaban que Tente iba a caer en los brazos de neji...?...jeje..pues no.,...fue el incondicional Juugo...:3 y ahora,...Naruto y Hinata ya se conocieron...Sasuke empezó con su ataque jeje...ya saben comenten y eso...adios...nos estamos leyendo...**


	6. Chica rara

**hola yo de nuevo, son exactamente la 01:02 am...sii...es madrugada...pero bueno...queria subir ya la historia. Aprovechare para saludar a mi hermanita menor por sus 16 años (si hoy es su cumple), asi que CLAUDIA, te dedico este cap...espero te guste, va con todo mi amor...feliz cumple...escribiré algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo, disfrutenlo y espero que les guste...**

* * *

\- Matsuri... tardaste y no alcanzaste el desayuno –

\- es que me perdí Hinata, fui a parar a un lugar muy lejano de aquí –

\- te dije que te acompañaba –

\- lo sé –

\- bueno ya que,...ten – le extendió una hamburguesa.

\- oh, muchas gracias –

\- no hay de que, vamos ya al aula –

\- sí, ¿Dónde está Ino? –

\- fue con Naruto y Sasuke, dijo que tenía que hacer algo, que nos alcanzaba luego –

\- está bien,... ellos se conocen bastante ¿verdad? – cuestiono la pelimarrrón.

\- sí, desde el kínder, bueno con Sasuke, de hecho de Naruto, solo oía que hablaba de él pero nunca lo había visto – explico la peliazul.

\- mmm, pues vamos siguiendo nosotras – caminaron hacia el salón.

...

\- ¡eso no puede ser! - se exaspero una rubia.

\- cierra la boca Ino –

\- haces el ridículo – comento molesto un azabache.

\- es que no me la creo, osea...como que esa amiga de la odiosa de Karin es hija de la princesa Tsunade, no lo tolero – dijo indignada.

\- pero es la verdad, ella misma nos lo dijo, ¿verdad teme? –

\- ... – *respuesta de Sasuke*

\- ya ves – soltó con cansancio el rubio.

\- es que no, no puedo superarlo, ella es tan regia, tan esplendida y perfecta...en cambio esa chica es tan horrible, empezando por la amiga que se consiguió –

\- oye Ino, ¿Por qué odias tanto a mi prima? –

\- porque es insoportable, fuera de moda y antipática –

\- valla, eso es nuevo – medito Naruto.

\- oye Sasuke ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto la rubia.

\- al aula, las clases ya empiezan – camino el azabache.

\- hay lo había olvidado, ya me siento estresada – los tres caminaron hacia su salón.

...

\- ¿Qué opinas? –

\- ¿ah?, ¿sobre qué? – respondió nerviosa Tenten.

\- ¿Cómo que sobre qué?, obviamente hablo de los ejercicios – exclamo con molestia el pelimarrrón.

\- ¿eso?, es que no los he visto aun –

\- ¿y qué esperas?, ¿una invitación? – se bufo el chico.

\- claro que no – Tenten quito bruscamente el papel de las manos de Neji – ahora mismo los resolveré – comento un poco fastidiada.

\- te recuerdo que el trabajo es en equipo, el hecho de que seas becada, que hallas ocupado el primer puesto y que le hayas ganado a Azuma sensei, no te hace superior a cualquiera de aquí, así que aprende a expresarte –

\- yo no me creo mejor que nadie, ¿Por qué lo dices? – se molestó Tenten.

\- es normal, eres el primer puesto ¿no? – comento burlonamente Neji.

\- ... –

\- ¿te deje sin palabras? – sonrió de lado – sabes que es la verdad, en fin...ya que son quince ejercicios, tú haces siete, yo siete y uno entre los dos. ¿Te parece? –

\- creo que si –

\- ¿crees? –

\- que me parece bien –

\- bien –

...

\- yo voy contigo Sakura –

\- ¿estás segura?, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí –

\- para nada, ya te dije que a mí también me gusta esa banda y bueno ya que tú tienes entradas para el concierto, jamás me perdería una oportunidad así –

\- bien, ¿y tú Temari...te apuntas? –

\- no lo sé, no he ido canciones de ellos, así que no lo sé –

\- el concierto es en dos meses, puedo prestarte unos CD's que tengo, así te pones al día de su música y ves si te gusta – explico la pelirrosa mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas.

\- claro ¿Por qué no?, acepto –

\- bien, eso me gusta. ¿ahora como escaparemos de aquí? – pregunto Karin.

\- se supone que tú debes saberlo, has estudiado más tiempo aquí – regaño Sakura.

\- si es verdad – apoyo la rubia.

\- si ya lo sé, pero nunca había pensado en fugarme – respondió la pelirroja a lo que las otras dos la miraron entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo "si claro que te creemos".

\- ya no digas tonterías Karin –

\- ok solo quería asustarlas, claro que conozco la mejor salida de esta cárcel –

\- oh que bueno – las tres rieron maquiavélicamente.

...

\- que no es así –

\- que si –

\- ¡no! -

\- entonces ¿Cómo? –

\- la fórmula es otra, rayos, ¿Por qué no me haces caso? –

\- porque estoy segura que es así, llamemos al sensei –

\- _"tsk"_ –

\- ¿qué pasa chicos? – el maestro se acercó a los dos pelimarrrón.

\- este ejercicio, no sabemos que formula utilizar – explicó Tenten.

\- no sabrás tú, porque yo si se –

\- mmm, a ver ya Neji, déjenme ver...mmm, si mmm, no...¿quieren mi ayuda? –

\- _"ach"_ –

\- si –

\- pues encontraran la respuesta con la fórmula que sugirió Tenten – el profesor le sonrió a su alumna, haciendo que a Neji e enfadara más.

\- bueno si ya está todo, me largo de aquí – cogió sus cuadernos y se encamino a la puerta, en el preciso momento que sonó la campana de receso.

\- valla Tenten, parece que alguien esta celoso – el profesor se burló.

\- claro, le quite el puesto – respondió la chica mientras terminaba de copiar la resolución del ejercicio – tenga – le entrego la hoja con los ejercicio resueltos.

\- no me refería a eso – recibió la hoja y camino hacia las demás carpetas – termino el tiempo muchachos, entréguenme lo que hayan avanzado –

\- "¿_Qué quiso decir?"_ – Tenten se preguntaba mentalmente.

...

Así fue trascurriendo la primera semana en el colegio, uno a uno los alumnos empezaron a conocerse, algunos unían más sus lazos de amistad, otros comenzaron a odiarse más; pero al final todos tenían que convivir entre ellos.

\- ¿buscas a alguien Matsuri? –

\- ¿ah?, no...es que, yo...-

\- conociste a alguien y no nos contaste – afirmo una Ino muy indignada.

\- ¿eso es cierto? – cuestiono la peliazul.

\- sí, digo no...Bueno es que la otra vez unos chicos estaban fastidiándome y un chico salió en mi defensa – contaba Matsuri algo triste al recordar el incidente.

\- ¿un chico? Y ¿Quiénes eran? –

\- ¿era guapo?, si lo era lo conozco –

\- no lo sé, solo lo vi una vez, pero creo que estudia con nosotras, eso dijeron los otros –

\- mmm, eso está muy emocionante –

\- ya Ino tranquila, seguro que si estudia con nosotras ya lo veremos y también dinos quienes eran los que te fastidiaban – Hinata sonrió a Matsuri.

\- si claro, es que,...no... Nada _"solo quería agradecerle de nuevo" _– entraron al aula luego.

\- ¡Sasuke! – al entrar Ino corrió a abrazar a su amigo – que bueno verte –

\- ¿estás de broma Ino?, si nos vimos ayer en la cena – refunfuño Sasuke.

\- sip, pero te extrañe –

\- y a mí no me extrañaste – Naruto comento tristemente.

\- también Naruto, también – contesto Ino – chicas vengan – llamo a sus dos amigas – Sasuke, Naruto ya las conocen, Hinata y Matsuri –

\- ah sí, hace una semana te golpee en la frente ¿verdad? –

\- ¿emm?, creo que si – respondió Hinata.

\- tú eres hermana de la chica que ocupo el primer lugar en el examen de entrada de quinto año ¿cierto? – cuestiono Sasuke.

\- si soy yo –

\- valla, entonces tú también eres una cerebrito – hablo Naruto.

\- pues, ocupe el segundo puesto en el examen de cuarto año –

\- eso es porque Sasuke ocupo el primero – dijo con orgullo Ino.

\- ¿en serio? – expreso Matsuri.

\- sí, él es el primer puesto de nuestra generación – la rubia le guiño el ojo a su amiga.

\- cielos teme, eso no lo sabía –

\- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Sasuke, Naruto – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Suigetsu! – exclamo emocionada Hinata, prendiéndosele del cuello.

\- Hinata, a mí también me da gusto verte – comento el chico mientras reía y mostraba unos pequeños dientes en punta, así como un tiburón pequeño.

\- _"¿Qué rayos?"_ – un rubio pensó.

\- oye Suigetsu, no te vi la semana pasada – se quejó la rubia.

\- es que Kakashi sensei me llevo por el camino de la vida y me perdí – este comentario hizo que todos rieran fuertemente.

\- mira ella es Matsuri – la señalo con los ojos – y a Naruto ya lo conoces.

\- hola que tal, soy Suigetsu –

\- hola – Matsuri se había quedado sorprendida al ver a Hinata abrazar tan efusivamente a ese chico, ella creía que era tímida, pero se dio cuenta que las apariencias engañan.

\- hmp, mucha presentación, yo me voy a almorzar –

\- espera Sasuke, vamos todos – Ino se le prendió del brazo al chico – escojamos la mejor mesa para nosotros – caminaron juntos al comedor y al entrar todas las miradas recayeron en ellos.

\- esto es incómodo – se quejó Matsuri.

\- es que somos los más populares – exclamo Ino.

\- ¿DONDE ESTA EL RAMEN? – Naruto dio tremendo alarido, nadie se había percatado que al entrar había corrido hacia la parte donde se hallaban los platillos a servir y al no encontrar su favorito grito fuertemente, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

\- tu primo esta demente – se quejó Temari.

\- ni que lo digas, le gusta hacer el ridículo – se limitó a responder Karin – oye Sakura, ¿no quieres comer? – pregunto al ver a la pelirrosa mirando a la entrada del comedor tan concentrada que no había dado bocado a su almuerzo.

\- no, es que, osea sí, pero ver a esos dos – señalo con la mirada a Ino que traía abrazado a Sasuke – me revolvió el estómago, ¿no sabía que eran novios? – bufo con molestia moviendo la comida de un lado a otro, el apetito se le había esfumado.

\- hasta donde yo sé, pues no...Pero y si lo son a nosotras que –

\- a mí me parecen que hacen la pareja perfecta – comento Temari para luego meterse una papa a la boca – están igual de populares y fashionistas – hablo y rio con la boca llena.

\- ja, ja, ja, igual de frívolos – Karin siguió con la mirada al grupo que se estaba sentando en una mesa al otro lado del salón, casi al frente de ellas.

\- esos dos me dan náuseas – dijo Sakura mientras incrustaba con cólera el tenedor en un brócoli – tu amiguito tiene novia – señalo con el tenedor a Suigetsu que jalaba la silla caballerosamente para que Hinata se sentara en ella.

\- ¿ah?, ella no es su novia, la mamá de Hinata y la mamá de Suigetsu son amigas de la universidad y se conocen desde la barriga, no son novios – explico la pelirroja.

\- uuuy, para ser el ser al que más detestas, lo conoces muy bien – Temari exclamo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – cuestiono Karin.

\- yo creo que a ti te gusta el chico tiburón – definió Sakura.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! –

\- opino igual que Sakura, esa mascara de odio que tienes hacia él es porque te gusta –

\- para nada, esas son tonterías, no digan ridiculeces –

\- entonces ¿no te importa que él y Hinata sean novios? – pregunto Sakura.

\- que no lo son –

\- ... –

\- no me importa, me da igual, ya dejen de decir tonterías y coman que se enfría –

\- ya se molestó – canturreo Temari – ¡hey!... Gaara, por aquí – la chica había gritado, silbado y levantado la mano para llamar al muchacho que entraba por la puerta trasera del comedor.

\- ¿a quién le hablas? –

\- a mi hermano, ahí viene – Sakura y Karin voltearon a mirar al chico que venía, se quedaron de piedra al notar que este no se parecía en nada a su amiga, y eso que eran mellizos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Temari? – interrogo el chico tomando asiento junto a su hermana.

\- nada, solo que acá había un asiento y pues creo que ese chico quería sentarse allí, por eso te llame –

\- me llamaste para que otro ¿no se sentara acá?, que buena hermana eres – comento el muchacho.

\- hay ya que, mira ellas son Karin y Sakura – presento a sus amigas.

\- hola –

\- ¿en serio son hermanos? – susurro Karin.

\- yo creo que son adoptados – Sakura le respondió a su amiga en un susurro – hola que tal, un gusto – le extendió la mano al chico – ¿Gaara? –

\- aja, ese es mi nombre – correspondió al saludo.

\- pues la que sobra, osea yo, soy Karin –

\- aja, Temari voy por mi almuerzo –

\- si claro, deja tu mochila aquí – el chico dejo su mochila en la silla y camino al lugar donde estaban los platillos a comer.

\- tu hermano es raro –

\- dímelo a mí, he vivido con el siempre, y créeme que hoy se está portando de lo más normal – las tres soltaron carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todos, pero a ellas les resbalo y siguieron en lo suyo.

\- que escandalosas...y que horrible se ríen – Ino se quejaba.

\- quizá están muy felices por la comida – defendió Hinata, mirando con curiosidad a Naruto que estaba llorando porque no había encontrado su platillo favorito.

\- estás haciendo el ridículo dobe –

\- es que, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya? –

\- quizá si hubo pero se acabó – dijo un peliceleste con la boca llena.

\- deberías comer más verduras – Ino cogió un tomate con el tenedor – mira Sasuke, lo que te gusta, di ahh –

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ino? – Sasuke la aparto molesto.

\- hay solo quiero que te lo comas –

\- pelea de novios no, por favor – Suigetsu rogo.

\- ¡cállate! – Sasuke grito y volteo la cara muy enfadado encontrándose con un par de ojos esmeraldas, que lo miraban con una ceja alzada y en son de burla – _"tsk"_ –

\- ellos no son novios ¿o sí? – Naruto dejo de llorar para preguntar.

\- por supuesto que no, solo quería que se comiera el tomate, sé que le gusta – defendió la rubia.

\- ach ya cállense –

\- que dijiste tiburoncin –

\- ¿tú también Ino?, ese apodo esta fuera de moda – hablo Suigetsu mientras Hinata se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿siempre son así? – cuestiono Matsuri a la peliazul.

\- sí, bueno acabamos de reencontrarnos después de tres meses de vacaciones, pero suelen ser así siempre –

\- creo que a Ino le gusta Uchiha Sasuke –

\- ¿tú crees? –

\- creo que si – Matsuri hablo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia un punto en específico, _"es el"_ – pensó.

\- pues no sé qué decir, quizá si o quizá no, pero es agradable estar con ellos ¿no crees? –

\- ... –

\- ¿Matsuri? – movió a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – se sobresaltó.

\- ¿a quién mirabas? –

\- ¿yo?, no es que... ves a ese chico – le susurro mientras fijaba su mirada en Gaara, que pasaba con una charola con su almuerzo. Este fue a sentarse junto a su hermana.

\- sii... ¿qué tiene? – Hinata contesto en el mismo tono con el que le había hablado la pelimarrrón.

\- ese es el muchacho que me defendió de los chicos que me fastidiaron la otra vez –

\- ¿el del croquis? –

\- sí, ese mismo –

\- hn, valla pues al parecer conoce a esas chicas, seguro en la tarde ya empieza a estudiar con nosotras –

\- ¿qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? -

\- na...nada Ino, le decía a Matsuri que el almuerzo esta rico –

\- ¿rico?, si ni si quiera hay ramen – se quejó de nuevo Naruto.

\- ¿ya empiezas dobe? –

\- claro, como tú puedes comer todos los tomates del mundo, pero esto no se queda así – se puso de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el peliceleste.

\- iré a presentar mi queja al director – salió del comedor caminando muy indignado.

\- de verdad que le gusta mucho ese platillo – comento Hinata.

\- lo adora, pero bueno ojala y su papá lo escuche –

\- ya termine, iré a ver a mi hermana – anuncio Matsuri a sus amigas.

\- deja y te acompañamos – definió Ino.

\- no se preocupen, ustedes coman tranquilas, ella debe estar en su aula, ya no me perderé, se los aseguro – y se puso de pie – las veo luego – salió hacia el pasillo.

Al otro extremo del comedor...

\- oye amigo, tu sí que dejaste sin almuerzo a los demás alumnos – argumento Karin.

\- tengo mucha hambre – contesto Gaara.

\- aliméntate todo lo que quieras, al final pagamos ¿no? –

\- Sakura tiene razón – afirmo Temari.

...

\- gracias por traerme esta hamburguesa-

\- de nada -

\- y ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –

\- fui a tu salón, como no te vi allí y no estabas en el comedor supuse que te iba a encontrar acá, en la biblioteca, estudiando –

\- hn, pues sí, es que luego del almuerzo tengo un examen y anoche no pude estudiar tan bien –

\- ¿y eso?, pensé que estudiarías en tu cuarto, anoche luego de que habláramos con mamá creí que lo harías –

\- hay, es que mi compañera de habitación, es algo especial, no deja las luces encendidas, según ella dice que eso la envejece – Tenten soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿de verdad?, ja, ja, ja –

\- está un poco loca y sabes...

\- ¿Qué? –

\- me odia ¿te crees? –

\- ¿te odia? Y ¿Por qué? –

\- pues...le quite el puesto al amor de su vida –

\- ¿ah? –

\- escucha, antes el primer lugar de ese salón era Neji Hyuga y bueno este año las cosas han cambiado, ahora ese puesto lo tengo yo – explicaba Tenten a su hermana.

\- y bien merecido, pero eso que tiene que ver con, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –

\- no te lo dije. Su nombre es Georgina Sapprano, y bueno ella habla en sueños. La he escuchado decir, que se va a casar con Neji, que se irán juntos a Italia y tendrán muchos hijos – rio fuerte pero luego se acordó del lugar donde se encontraba.

\- shh, eso sí que esta de locos, ja, ja, por eso te odia, porque ahora su amado es un segundón...espera ese tal Neji es el hermano de Hinata ¿cierto? –

\- si el mismo, y si, ese es el motivo de su odio –

\- ¿y son novios? –

\- ¡NO! – todos en la biblioteca la miraron como diciéndole "te callas" – lo siento – se disculpó.

\- oye tranquila, solo preguntaba...te gusta ¿no? –

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Neji?, claro que no, es guapo pero no, solo quería aclararte que no eran novios. Georgina llora en sueños porque Neji no se le declara aun –

\- mmm, pues conociéndolo, seguro que nadie es lo suficiente para el – Matsuri se puso de pie.

\- es cierto, nadie -

– Ya debo irme, el almuerzo ahora mismo termina y las clases empiezan, no nos perdamos tanto de vista hermanita – camino a la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- lo que digas..., adiós – Tenten dio una mordida rápida a su hamburguesa, sin percatarse que en la mesa detrás de ella se encontraba alguien que había escuchado toda la conversación que había sostenido con su pequeña hermana – cielos, esto está delicioso – se dijo así misma. Ese alguien se puso de pie y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, estaba demasiado concentrada en su libro y en su pan que no lo noto.

\- ¿así que nadie es suficiente para mí? – un pelimarrrón la observaba con un gesto ¿gracioso?

\- ¿hn? – Trago con dificultad el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca – Neji – susurro.

...

\- esta vez no voy a perderme, ya conozco este lugar – Matsuri hablaba sola mientras iba de regreso a su salón de clases, cuando choco con alguien e hizo que cayera de rodillas – aush, perdón no me fije, yo... – no dijo más al reconocer con quien se había topado.

\- allí es donde debes estar, arrastrándote en el piso – era la misma chica de cabello ondeado, pero ahora solo eran tres.

\- así que ¿aun sigues aquí? – hablo la otra.

\- déjenme en paz – Matsuri se puso de pie.

\- ¡uy!, ¿Qué piensas hacer pobretona? – las tres chicas empezaron a insultar a Matsuri, mientras tanto...

\- la clase ya va a empezar ¿adónde vas? –

\- ya Temari, no soy ningún niñito para que andes vigilándome o controlándome –

\- no te controlo, solo te aviso ya que te perdiste más de una semana de clases –

\- si lo que digas – el chico se encamino a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡ach! –

\- ¿no te hacen caso? – escucho esa voz que últimamente le parecía muy fastidiosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Nara? –

\- yo nada, pero estas en medio del camino –

\- ¿y qué? –

\- que no hay por donde pase – Temari se enfadó más y camino hacia su salón - ¡que chica tan problemática! –

Gaara caminaba hacia el lugar que se había convertido en su favorito desde que llego a ese colegio, de pronto al doblar una esquina escucho gritos ofensivos de una chica. Así que decidió detenerse y asomarse un poco para ver que sucedía.

\- ya te dijimos que no perteneces aquí – decía una chica de cabello corto a otra.

\- _"pero si es la chica rara"_ – pensó Gaara desde su escondite.

\- lárgate de aquí pobretona, estas contaminando nuestro ambiente – le dijo otra.

\- _"estas chicas no aprenden"_ – Gaara iba a entrar en acción. Iba a defender a esa chica como la otra vez pero no lo hizo ya que sucedió algo inesperado para él.

\- les dije que me dejen en paz, no les tengo miedo trio de niñas mimadas sin cerebro – Matsuri se había acercado a una de las chicas – estoy cansada, ustedes están aquí porque tienen dinero, en cambio yo, me desvele estudiando así que no voy a permitir que alguien como ustedes – empujo a la chica y esta cayo sentada dando un alarido horrible – vengan a decirme si debo o no debo estar aquí – se dirigió a las otras dos que la observaban asustadas – yo no quiero hacerles nada, pero como ustedes dicen, vengo de un barrio peligroso y como me crie en la calle no me va a doler el corazón cuando les haga pagar estas humillaciones – Gaara se había quedado sin habla, jamás imagino que esta chica pudiera defenderse sola de esas arañas, si arañas, era así como el las veía - ¿ME ENTENDIERON? – Matsuri grito, para luego caminar hacia su salón, sin antes empujar a las otras dos chicas. Gaara se percató que iba hacia él, así que logro abrir una puerta y se escondió dentro de esa aula.

\- ¿amiga estas bien? – pregunto una de las chicas a la que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- noo – las tres se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

Gaara escucho a Matsuri caminar por el pasillo, cuando ya no escucho más sus pasos salió de ese salón.

\- valla – sonrió de lado, miro su reloj – creo que debo ir a clases - camino de regreso, rumbo a su primer día de colegio – _"esta chica sí que sabe defenderse"_ – pensaba mientras caminaba a su salón – esta chica es diferente – hablaba solo – tengo que conocer a esta chica rara – entro a su salón y todos voltearon a mirarlo – _"¿y ahora qué? – _pensó Gaara.

\- oye tu hermano va a entrar a clases – anuncio Karin a Temari.

\- vino a cuidarte – se mofo Sakura.

\- oye Hinata mira a ese chico –

\- es el raro sin cejas – Naruto paso saliva.

\- "_¿Por qué lo mira tanto?, ¿y porque me fastidia eso?"_ – pensaba un pelinegro.

\- hey Gaara, acá hay un asiento – Sakura señalo la carpeta detrás de ella, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó para sentarse allí.

\- gracias – murmuro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono con desconfianza Temari.

\- dijiste que tenía que venir a clases, ya estoy aquí – Gaara miraba a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

\- sí, pero se me hace raro –

\- ya déjame en paz – no dijo más porque vio entrar a Matsuri, esta había llorado, él lo noto.

\- ¿estás bien Matsuri? – Hinata se preocupó.

\- sí, solo que mi hermana y yo estuvimos acordándonos de mi mamá...y nos entró la nostalgia – sonrió falsamente y daleo la cabeza percatándose de Gaara, que la observaba con sorpresa y ¿preocupación?

\- _"hola chica rara"_ –

* * *

**pues hasta acá el final del cap de hoy...bueno la aclaración que quería hacer era que acá en mi país el colegio va asi: dos años de kinder (jardin), seis años de primaria, cinco de secundario y cinco de universidad...si la persona no va a la universidad, puede ir a un instituto y eso dura tres años...eso era todo, ya saben alguna duda..me la dicen. Sorry por las faltas ortográficas -si es que las hubiera-**

**P.D.: diganme como va la historia, les parece intersante...ya saben un review me hace muy feliz y me emociona mucho..**

**P.D2: Vany...aca esta la conti...sorry por la tardanza...:D**

**adioses...**


	7. Confía en mi

**Hola!..yo aquí de nuevo..aqui les dejo la conti...bueno queria dedicarle este capítulo a mi queridisima Vany!..mi lectora #1..jeje...eso creo :O...bueno espero les guste...sin mas que mas...aquí esta...**

* * *

\- ¿estás bien Matsuri? – Hinata se preocupó.

\- sí, solo que mi hermana y yo estuvimos acordándonos de mi mamá...y nos entró la nostalgia – sonrió falsamente y daleó la cabeza percatándose de Gaara, que la observaba con sorpresa y ¿preocupación?

\- _"hola chica rara"_ –

\- oh Matsuri ¿lloraste? – Ino estaba preocupada.

\- _"es él"_, solo un poco, pero no se preocupen – se sentó con sus amigas – gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien – sonrió a sus amigas sin dejar de mirar de reojo al chico de la parte de atrás del salón.

\- el profesor aun no llega, esto ya me aburrió – se quejaba una pelirrosa.

\- esperemos 20 minutos más, si aún no llega, firmemos todos en una hoja. Así sabrán que nosotros llegamos y él no, y nos largamos a dormir – bostezó Karin.

\- oye Gaara – Temari le hablaba a su hermano, el cual se encontraba justo detrás de ella – Gaara...hey – movió su hombro.

\- ¿Qué? – Dejo de mirar a Matsuri y se concentró en su hermana – ¿Qué quieres? –

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? – siguió con la mirada el lugar donde antes su hermano había estado concentrado.

\- nada que te importe – su tono fue muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo.

\- ¡uy pero que genio! – no dijo más porque ya había entrado el profesor.

\- hola chicos, disculpen por la demora, pero me perdí por el sendero de la vida – saludó el maestro con una sonrisa escondida por el pañuelo que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

\- si claro – se escuchó un comentario.

\- es verdad, yo estuve una semana así – exclamó Suigetsu, a lo que todos rieron fuertemente.

\- que graciosos muchachos – el maestro se puso serio – como sabrán ya tenemos tres semanas de haber empezado las clases – empezó a explicar.

\- el sensei me agrada, pero cuando se pone de hablador...no tanto – Sakura se quejó con Karin.

\- también sabrán que la fiesta de bienvenida al año escolar está cerca – ese comentario hizo que a los alumnos les cambiara el rostro – _"sabía que esto los iba a animar"_ entonces chicos ¿van a participar? –

\- ¿habla en serio? – Naruto preguntó ofendido.

\- si Namikaze, es en serio –

\- está más que obvio que si iremos, hay sensei esa pregunta no se hace – comentó Ino.

\- hablo la fiestera del grupo – Karin se burló.

\- ¿y a ti quien te metió? zanahoria con lentes –

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –

\- a ver señoritas, silencio que aún no me voy –

\- ¡que problemáticas son!, y que aburrido esta esto – se quejó Shikamaru.

\- cierra el pico holgazán – Temari vociferó.

\- silencio niños – ordenó el profesor – tengo conocimiento que la señorita Yamanaka es la delegada de aula –

\- soy yo – la rubia se puso de pie.

\- lo sé señorita – habló con voz cansada el profesor – necesito que valla a la sala de maestros y de mi casillero tome una de las listas de los alumnos de este grado –

\- la mandadera – se burló Karin.

\- silencio – advirtió el maestro – y luego valla a dirección y pida a la secretaria los libros que le encargue.

\- ahora mismo Kakashi sensei – Ino salió del aula.

\- bien muchachos, hoy hablaremos de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual –

\- ¿qué? – dijo el aula completa.

\- este tema es importante y no se hagan que les gusta hablar de esto – el profesor dio media vuelta y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, dejando a los alumnos con los ojos como platos.

...

\- ¿no piensas responder a mi pregunta...becada? –

\- este...yo... ¡no me llames así! –

\- pues responde a lo que te pregunté – Neji se acercó más a ella – pero que nadie nos escuche – esta cercanía hizo que Tenten se pusiera nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

\- no te tengo porque responder – Tenten dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

\- aja, entonces te parezco guapo, pero no te gusto – expresó el chico con sarcasmo.

\- ... –

\- es de mala educación dejar hablar solo a uno, ¿no te enseñaron eso en tu antiguo colegio? –

\- no – pasó el pan con dificultad – no tengo porque decírtelo, además también es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas – contratacó la chica.

\- ...Vine a estudiar, a diferencia tuyo que viniste a chismosear de los demás – Neji empezó a molestarse, esta chica no le tenía respeto alguno.

\- para que te lo sepas, yo estaba estudiando también, pero mi hermana vino y...y...yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones y menos a ti – cogió sus libros y se puso de pie – y sabes algo oíste bien, no me gustas para nada – y salió de la biblioteca muy enfadada.

\- ¿pero qué?, hn _"¿Quién te crees becada?" _– pensaba el chico con molestia.

\- Neji-kun – Georgina salía de los pasillos de la biblioteca – ¿también estas estudiando?

\- _"Georgina"_ si, estaba, pero ya no, _"¿en verdad quiere casarse conmigo?"_ – pensaba el chico.

\- faltan quince minutos para que empiecen las clases, así que ¿me explicas un ejercicio? –

\- lo siento Georgina, pero iré por algo de comer – se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

\- ¡ach! No importa Neji-kun, tú vas a hacer mi esposo – murmuró para sí misma la pelinegra.

...

\- ¡Kakashi sensei, esta me las paga! – se quejaba Ino mientras llevaba separatas y libros pesados en las manos. Eran tantos que casi no la dejaban ver el camino – ¡es el colmo! – renegaba sin percatarse que había una botella plástica en el camino. Esto hizo que tropezara y que todos los libros y hojas que llevaba cayeran al piso, junto con ella - ¡hay no! – vio todas las hojas esparcidas por el pasillo.

\- ten – un chico se había agachado junto a ella y estaba ayudándole a juntar hojas y libros.

\- oh, gracias – recibió el libro y también empezó a juntar las hojas – no vi esa botella, osea me tropecé con la botella – empezó a explicarle al pelinegro que le ayudaba.

\- sí, tranquila, yo te ayudo – el chico le regalo una sonrisa – creo que ya están todas – la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- gracias de nuevo – Ino se sonrojo, el chico le había parecido guapo.

\- te ayudaría a llevar eso, pero tengo que ir a la dirección y ya estoy tarde –

\- no te preocupes, gracias de nuevo –

\- de nada, adiós – el chico se puso el morral; el cual había dejado a un costado; cruzado al hombro y corrió a la dirección.

\- adiós – Ino se quedó mirando al lugar por donde había ido el muchacho - ¡qué lindo y caballeroso! – suspiró – pero Kakashi sensei me las pagas – se encaminó a su salón.

...

\- ¡que sueño! – exclamó Sakura lavándose el rostro. Kakashi la había mandado a lavarse la cara al encontrarla dormida en plena clase – el sensei anda en sus días... – se miró al espejo - ¡horrible uniforme! – hizo un gesto de desagrado y fue a tomar una toalla para secarse.

\- ya te dije que Zaku tiene conocidos – hablaba una chica a otra mientras entraban al baño – así que los consigue rápido – ya no dijeron más al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa las observaba.

\- que hay – exclamó la de ojos verdes.

\- hola – le contestó una chica amigablemente. Sakura se despidió haciendo un asentamiento de cabeza y salió del baño.

\- _"¿y estas?" – _pensaba la chica topándose con el hombro de otra persona – lo siento, iba distraída –

\- no te preocupes amiga, tampoco me fije – contestó un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros. Tenía el cabello en punta y para un costado, parecía de último año, pensó Sakura.

\- a...ja – caminó hacia su salón – _"este está más raro que todos"_ –

\- adiós – se despidió amablemente – soy Zaku, un gusto –

\- claro – Sakura avanzó hasta llegar a su salón y entró. La escena que encontró le pareció graciosa. Kakashi sensei le estaba ¿rogando? a Ino.

\- ¿Por qué el sensei le suplica a la oxigenada? – le preguntó a Karin.

\- es que la mandó a que trajera varios libros, Ino creyó que eran de la clase, pero resulta que eran unos libros pervertidos. La rubia se enfadó diciéndole que le iba a decir al director y el sensei no quiere, dice que lee en sus tiempos libres para no aburrirse –

\- osea que Ino va a acusar al sensei...traidora –

\- no es por eso Sakura – habló Temari.

\- ¿si no? –

\- es que estaban muy pesados y dice Ino que ya se le destrozó la columna – rió fuerte la rubia.

\- ja, ja, ja...eso si esta gracioso – se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos – no se preocupe sensei, si la descocada lo acusa, nosotros lo negaremos todo, ¿sí o no chicos? – Sakura preguntó a sus compañeros.

\- claro que lo negaremos – respondió Karin y Temari.

\- también lo negare – se metió Naruto.

\- cállate dobe –

\- ¡que complicados!...supongo que también –

\- si Shikamaru lo niega, también yo – habló un chico algo subidito de peso, para luego meterse una papita a la boca.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Ino empezó a hacer berrinche – jamás acusaría al sensei, solo lo estaba asustando – se ofendió.

\- ya chicos, gracias por su apoyo, pero Ino y yo ya lo discutimos, tome asiento señorita Yamaka...y será la última vez – sonrió con pena.

\- eso espero – bufó la rubia tomando su asiento. El profesor iba a seguir con su clase, pero la puerta se abrió y se asomó un rubio, parecido a uno de los alumnos.

\- ¡oh, oh! – exclamó Naruto desde su asiento.

\- Minato sensei – saludó Kakashi al director.

\- buenos días Kakashi – entró el director al aula – buenos días alumnos – todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto – tomen asiento por favor –

\- ¿Qué hiciste Naruto? – susurró Sasuke a su amigo.

\- nada, te lo juro teme, esta vez yo no fui –

\- el director es muy guapo se escuchaba a algunas alumnas comentar –

\- bueno alumnos, mi presencia aquí es para comunicarles que se les une un nuevo compañero, estuvo fuera del país unos días, por eso no empezó junto con ustedes, pero ya está aquí para incorporarse a nuestro centro educativo. Espero que lo traten bien y sean amigos – el director se asomó a la puerta – ya puedes entrar – dijo. Y se vio entrar a un chico de cabello y ojos negros, piel muy blanca – puedes presentarte – pidió el director.

\- mi nombre es Sai Kent y seré su nuevo compañero – hablo el muchacho dirigiendo su mirada a los demás encontrándose con unos ojos celestes ya conocidos – hola – susurro sonriendo.

\- ¡oh! – exclamó Ino sonriendo también.

\- puedes sentarte a lado de... ¿cuál es tu nombre hijo? – Kakashi preguntó al pelirrojo detrás de Temari, jamás lo había visto se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Gaara – susurró el mencionado.

\- si tras él – le señalo el asiento a Sai, ya que no había escuchado el nombre – _"¿me estoy haciendo viejo o qué?_ – pensaba el profesor.

\- claro – Sai le sonrió al profesor y caminó hacia su sitio.

\- ¿lo conoces Ino? – cuestionó la peliazul a su amiga.

\- _"se llama Gaara"_ – pensaba Matsuri, ella si lo había oído muy bien.

\- luego te cuento – respondió muy emocionada Ino.

\- yo dejo que termine su clase Kakashi – el director miró a su hijo – Naruto te veo en la dirección al terminar las clases – salió del aula.

\- tranquilo Naruto – Hinata le había cogido el hombro dándole buena vibra.

\- ¿ah?, _"¿Qué fue eso?"_, gra...gracias ojitos – fue lo que atinó a decir a lo que la chica soltó el agarre inmediatamente - ¿Qué?... ¿qué hice? –

\- no me llames así – dijo molesta.

\- pero es lindo –

\- silencio Namikaze – el profesor le llamo la atención. Y siguió con su clase de cómo usar bien un condón y no tener tantos hijos.

* * *

\- 1,2...1,2...3,4...de nuevo – repetía el profesor de gimnasia a sus alumnos de último año.

\- ¡que dolor! –

\- ¡ya no aguanto más! –

\- ¡piedad! – eran algunos de los quejidos de los estudiantes, a excepción de uno que estaba más feliz que nunca con las clases de gimnasia.

\- ¿Por qué Lee y el sensei se parecen? – cuestionó Tenten a Juugo mientras corrían por la cancha.

\- es su sobrino – el pelinaranja tomó aire – Lee lo admira por eso su vestimenta se parece –

\- aaahhh, valla – corrió un tramo más y se detuvo – ¡juro que no doy más! – se quejó.

\- ¿estás bien? – Juugo se preocupó y se detuvo igual que ella - ¿tienes sed? –

\- no te preocupes estoy bien y si tengo sed, pero leí que si tomas agua luego de correr como loco, pues te cae mal – tomó aire – así que solo quiero descansar – se recostó en el pasto.

\- estás loca – el chico río.

\- ven Juugo, descansemos – la chica señalo a lado de ella.

\- ¿y si el sensei nos ve? –

\- ya que, además no somos los únicos, mira – señalo a más alumnos que estaban tirados en la cancha, respiraban muy rápido.

\- está bien – Juugo se sentó a lado de Tenten.

\- ¿pero qué?, oh chicos, ¿se cansaron? – Lee se les unió.

\- Lee tu sí que eres imparable, yo no doy más – explicó la pelimarrrón.

\- la llama de la juventud fluye a través de mí –

\- si claro – Tenten se sentó – en serio que no te cansas, todos estamos exhaustos –

\- no todos – Juugo dirigió su mirada hacia un costado, a lo que los demás voltearon también – Neji no hace tanto alarde como Lee, pero también resiste como el –

\- ya veo – Tenten observaba al ojiperla tomar una botella de energizante, se veía fresco, como si nunca hubiera corrido una maratón. Al lado como siempre estaba Georgina, pegada como un chicle, un chicle muy cansado.

\- oye Juugo – habló el de cejas pobladas.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- te has dado cuenta que Neji este año está más distante de nosotros, ni si quiera se sienta junto a nosotros en música – Tenten presto atención a lo que decía el cejotas.

\- ¿así?, no lo creo –

\- yo sé porque ya no se les acerca – definió Tenten.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lee.

\- es por mí, porque ustedes se juntan conmigo también...y a él no le agrado –

\- claro que no, eso no es verdad, ¿cierto Juugo? –

\- mmm, claro que no Tenten, Lee tiene razón, no es por eso –

\- quizá él y Georgina ya son enamorados y quieren privacidad – concluyó el chico de la juventud.

\- ¿de verdad? – habló Tenten algo triste.

\- pues lo descubriremos ahora – Lee se puso de pie – Neji – gritó a lo que el mencionado volteó a mirarlo – ven acá –

\- Lee... – Tenten empezó a sudar y no por haber estado corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lee? – Neji ya estaba a su costado, con su garrapata, digo con su chicle pegado - ¿para qué me llamaste? –

\- hola chicos – saludó Georgina a Juugo y a Lee, ignorando a Tenten.

\- hola Georgina – saludó fríamente el pelinaranja.

\- pues estabas muy lejos, y queríamos que te sentaras junto a nosotros, últimamente ya no andas con nosotros – explicaba Lee.

\- eso...pues son muchas cosas – habló el pelimarrrón, mirando la cabeza de Tenten, que se encontraba mirándole las zapatillas.

\- hay ya no te hagas y siéntate con nosotros – Lee lo había sentado a la fuerza a lado de Tenten y el al otro lado.

\- estas asfixiándome Lee – Neji se quejó quitándose los brazos de su amigo de encima – hola becada – todos miraron a Tenten para ver que respondería.

\- que tal segundón – fue lo que respondió. Los demás rieron pero a Georgina eso no le gusto, iba a intervenir pero el profesor la interrumpió.

\- señorita Sapprano siéntese que voy a dar un anuncio a todos – ordenó.

\- sí, sensei – busco con la mirada a Neji y vio que de un lado tenia a Tenten y del otro a Lee, así que tuvo que sentarse a lado de Juugo - ¡ach!

\- ya que están muy cansados, haremos una dinámica – hablaba el profesor – será en parejas, Lee – llamo a su alumno, a lo que el mencionado se puso de pie – ven acá.

\- si Gai sensei – Lee corrió junto al maestro.

\- lo que haremos será lo siguiente – empezó a explicar. La dinámica trataba de que en parejas los alumnos tenían que abrazarse, darse la mano y luego uno por uno debían dejarse caer de espaldas para que su compañero lo atrapara, así verían cuanta confianza se tenían el uno a otro – les ayudará a conocerse más – terminó el profesor de hablar –

\- ¿usted seleccionará las parejas? – preguntó un alumno.

\- su compañero de a lado será – anunció el maestro mientras escenificaba junto a Lee la dinámica.

\- _"no puede ser"_ – pensaba Tenten. Su compañero iba a ser de nuevo Neji.

\- becada si me dejas caer te juro que yo – Neji fue interrumpido por Juugo.

\- no tienes por qué hacer equipo con Tenten...Neji, cambiemos. Tú has la dinámica con Georgina y yo la haré con Tenten –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- a mí me parece muy buena idea – Georgina se metió.

\- Juugo tiene razón, además ustedes dos se llevan bien – Tenten se había puesto de pie – así que por mí no hay problema – le sonrió a Juugo.

\- yo aún no he dicho si estoy de acuerdo – Neji también se puso de pie hablando fuertemente.

\- pero Neji-kun, acaso tu... ¿quieres trabajar con ella? – Georgina hizo una mueca de asco al referirse a Tenten.

\- por supuesto que no, solo que no me gusta que otros tomen decisiones por mi – Neji cogió de la mano a Georgina y la jalo más cerca de donde estaba el maestro y Lee explicando la dinámica.

\- por un momento creí que quería hacer equipo contigo – comentó Juugo.

\- cómo crees – dijo Tenten – si se nota que se llevan bien y se tienen confianza mutua – Tenten veía como Georgina abrazaba a Neji y sintió algo raro dentro de ella – además yo confió más en ti – le sonrió.

\- qué bueno, porque no quería que otra chica que no fueras tú me besara –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- no, yo no quise decir eso – Juugo explico muy rápido, cosa que hizo reír a Tenten.

\- tranquilo Juugo, mejor empecemos con esto – le tomo de la mano y lo abrazo.

\- _"esto se siente bien"_ – pensaba Juugo – _"es así como funciona esto, así es cuando te enamoras_ – Tenten se alejó de él.

\- ahora no vayas a soltarme – Tenten se dio la vuelta para dejarse caer en los brazos de su compañero.

\- _"jamás"_ – pensó el chico.

\- uno, dos...hay voy – Tenten dio un gritito que nadie escucho porque era opacado con los gritos de los demás alumnos que hacían lo mismo que ella.

\- ¡Juugo!... ¡no me soltaste! – exclamó emocionada Tenten.

\- te lo dije – el chico hablo con orgullo.

\- ahora te toca a ti – la chica anunció.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- porque eres muy pequeña para poder agarrarme cuando caiga –

\- hay por favor – Tenten reía.

\- Neji-kun – Georgina le hablaba a Neji, el cual estaba concentrado viendo la escena que protagonizaban sus compañeros tras de él.

\- _"¿Qué rayos?"_ –

\- Neji-kuuun – Georgina gritó. Pero de dolor ya que Neji por estar mirando a los otros, no había sujetado a su compañera y esta yacía en el piso removiéndose de dolor.

\- _"¡carajo!"_ – Pensó el ojiperla – Georgina lo siento – se agacho para recogerla – lo siento de verdad – todos los demás los rodearon ya que habían llamado la atención.

\- ¡aush!, me duele – lloriqueó la pelinegra – me duele mucho Neji-kun –

\- apóyate en mi – ordenó Neji – te ayudaré a ponerte de pie – la chica intentó pero no podía o no quería.

\- no puedo, creo que me rompí la columna – expresó con aullidos de dolor.

\- pobre – comentó Tenten.

\- creo que exagera – respondió Juugo.

\- apártense, déjenme pasar – el profesor se acercó y ayudo a Neji a poner de pie a la chica.

\- no sensei, me duele mucho –

\- mmm, bueno entonces si no puedes caminar, habrá que cargarte –

\- _"sii"_ – pensó Georgina – _"¿Neji-kun que esperas?"_ –

\- tú – el maestro señalo a Juugo – eres el más grande y vi que ya completaste tú dinámica, llévala al tópico –

\- si sensei – el chico avanzo hacia la chica y la cargo para llevarla a que la examinaran.

\- yo quería que me llevara Neji-kun – lloraba Georgina.

\- y tú – el profesor señalo a Tenten – ayuda a Neji a terminar con la dinámica, rápido –

\- ¿Qué?, _"esto no puede ser"_ – pensaba Tenten. El chico se acercó a ella.

\- ya escuchaste al sensei, así que ¿me ayudas o qué? – Tenten lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- yo ya caí en los brazos de Juugo, así que me toca atraparte a ti – se puso tras de él.

\- "_¿Cómo que ya cayó?"_, eso se escuchó muy vulgar – murmuró.

\- ¿ah?, ¿de qué hablas? –

\- nada, y estas loca si crees que yo voy a dejarme caer en tus brazos –

\- pues yo ni de chiste me dejo caer, ¿para qué me botes como a Georgina?, no gracias, quiero vivir –

\- te estas portando como una berrinchuda, y si deje caer a Georgina fue porque estaba mirando hacia otro lado, estaba desconcentrado –

\- ¿si? Y quien te manda que estés mirando a otro lado –

\- ¿sabes qué? Tu comportamiento ya me está cansando –

\- y el tuyo a mí –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Lee se acercó a ellos.

\- nada – respondieron los dos.

\- pero si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo – Lee sonrió – ya chicos, dejen de pelear y hagan la dinámica –

\- es lo que estoy diciendo, pero ella no quiere – Neji dio las quejas.

\- que yo ya la hice, me deje caer en Juugo – explicó.

\- si Tenten, pero Neji aún no lo hace... ¿acaso no confías en él? – cuestionó a su amiga.

\- yo...por supuesto que no, no confió en el –

\- hn –

\- pues es hora de que empiecen a hacerlo...o llamaré al sensei –

\- ¡NO! – Neji se apresuró a responder. Conocía desde la primaria al maestro y sabia de que era capaz – vamos bec-digo Tenten...empieza tú y si te dejo caer tú haces lo mismo –

\- _"¿está rogándome?, eso se siente bien_" – pensó la chica – de acuerdo, me parece lo justo – se acomodó delante de Neji – más te vale estar concentrado en mi espalda –

\- _"valla, fue más fácil de lo que creí"_, si claro, súper concentrado – se burló el chico.

\- ya Neji – Lee lo había oído – ya déjate caer Tenten –

\- _"bien...ahí voy...1,2,...3" – _cerró los ojos.

\- te tengo – había comentado Neji al oído de Tenten. Esto hizo que la piel se le escarapelara por completo – becada –

\- Neji – susurró la chica, luego se percató de que él no la había soltado aun y se apartó bruscamente, la había llamado becada de nuevo – ahora te toca a ti – acotó enojada.

\- claro cuando quieras – murmuró Neji con una sonrisa en los labios, dándose la vuelta para marcharse a los cambiadores.

\- ¡OYE! – Tenten le gritó, pero él no retrocedió ni volteo a mirarla - ¡que odioso! – exclamó.

\- lo siento Tenten, no creí que hiciera eso – Lee se disculpó.

\- no es tu culpa Lee, pierde cuidado –

\- ¡oh! es Juugo – el mencionado se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo esta Georgina? – cuestionó Tenten.

\- creo que va a estar bien – Juugo hizo una mueca de burla – lo hizo para que Neji la cargara – los tres rieron justo cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase de gimnasia por hoy.

\- me voy a cambiar – aviso Tenten – los veo luego.

\- te esperamos en el comedor para almorzar – invitó Lee.

\- claro – y corrió hacia las duchas.

\- Juugo... –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿te gusta Tenten cierto? –

\- ¿de qué hablas? –

\- ya no te hagas, si te gusta díselo o te la quitarán – con esto último Lee corrió a las duchas, dejando pensativo a su amigo.

...

\- es la peor clase que ha tenido Kakashi sensei – se quejaba una pelirroja a sus amigas.

\- me hizo dar hambre – le respondió su amiga guardando sus cosas.

\- ¿vamos a comer con uniforme o nos cambiamos? – interrogó la otra.

\- que cambiarse ni nada, yo voy como estoy –

\- Sakura tiene razón, total después ya nos vamos a dormir ¿no? –

\- sí, hoy tenemos libre el resto de la tarde...está bien –

\- oye tu – Sakura le hablo a Sai - ¿quieres venir con nosotros? –

\- yo voy – Gaara se invitó solo.

\- claro – Sai respondió.

\- bien, entonces vamos ya porque mi barriga se queja –

\- vamos – salieron los cinco juntos y al pasar cierto pelinegro llamo la atención de una rubia que estaba conversando con sus amigos.

\- ya te vi mirando a la oxigenada – Karin le anunció.

\- ¿oxigenada?, ¿Por qué le dices así? – -

\- porque está mal de la cabeza – acotó Sakura.

\- y no tiene neuronas – Temari se sumó a los comentarios.

\- a mí me parece linda – hablo Sai.

\- si tus gustos son esos – murmuró Sakura.

\- hay pero no hablemos de ella – Karin se quejó.

\- ustedes empezaron –Sai se defendió.

\- oye tranquilo, relájate – Sakura imitó la voz de Vicente vancoco, una palmerita de un programa de dibujos en Disney, a lo que todos rieron.

\- ustedes me agradan – les sonrió Sai.

\- y tú a nosotros, por cierto soy Sakura –

\- Karin –

\- Temari – los cuatro miraron a Gaara, esperando a que diga su nombre.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo que dijo.

\- es mi hermano Gaara – Temari explicó cansada del comportamiento de su hermano.

\- jejeje...ya saben que soy Sai –

\- sí que lo sabemos – Sakura se carcajeó y entraron al comedor.

* * *

\- oye teme –

\- ya te dije que no me llames así –

\- como sea, ¿Hinata y Suigetsu son novios? –

\- ¿para qué quieres saberlo? –

\- curiosidad –

\- no –

\- ¿no? –

\- no, ya te dije –

\- entonces porque... ¿porque son tan así? –

\- ¿tan así?, deja de decir idioteces Naruto –

\- sii, tan cercanos, siempre andan juntos y eso. Eso... –

\- eso te molesta – concluyó el azabache.

\- ¡NO!, es curiosidad ya te dije –

\- lo que digas –

\- es de verdad...pues si a mí me gusta Hinata, a ti te gusta la rosadita...Sakura –

\- ¿Qué?, que dices idiota, por supuesto que no –

\- por supuesto que si –

\- no –

\- sí, he visto como la miras cada vez que interrumpe las clases para decir sus chistes –

\- es porque son estúpidos –

\- te guusta, teme al fin te gusta una chica –

\- cállate Naruto –

\- está bien, pero admite que te gusta –

\- solo si admites que te gusta Hinata –

\- entonces lo admites –

\- tú lo admites –

\- también tu –

\- ¿porque gritan tanto? – Suigetsu salió del baño.

\- es que al teme le gusta Sakura – Naruto se dejó caer en su cama.

\- ¿Sakura? –

\- si la de cabello rosa –

\- aaahhh, la de esos ojos verdes tan bonitos ellos – Suigetsu suspiró – es muy bonita –

\- ¿Qué dicen par de idiotas? – escuchar a Suigetsu decir eso no le gusto para nada.

\- ¿estas celoso Sasuke? – se burló el peliceleste.

\- a Naruto le gusta Hinata – anunció el azabache.

\- ¿en serio? – cuestionó seriamente Suigetsu.

\- no es verdad – se defendió el rubio.

\- sabes que puedo ayudarte – Suigetsu levanto las cejas en señal de complicidad con el rubio.

\- ¿de verdad? –

\- claro, yo la conozco de siempre –

\- hmp –

\- entonces ¿sí o no? – Suigetsu se dirigió al rubio.

\- claro, dime todo lo que le gusta a Hinata, quiero agradarle –

\- bueno, empecemos – Suigetsu se sentó con pose de sabelotodo. A lo que Naruto empezó a anotar cada cosa que el chico le decía.

\- _"idiotas"_ – pensaba Sasuke – _"Sakura"... ¿que dije?"_ – Volteo alarmado a ver a sus amigos, que seguían en lo suyo – _"solo lo pensé"_ – se dijo a sí mismo –_ "¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo?_, pfff -

* * *

Fin..por hoy, espero les haya gustado y-...me dejen un review...se les quiere y..alguna duda o lo que sea ya saben que hacer...las leo...

P.D.: muy pronto Boruto: Naruto the movie...ok tenia que escribirlo...ahora si chauu!


End file.
